Returned
by PercyJacksonPoseidon
Summary: Luke Castellan returns from the dead due to a relapse with the Doors of Death. As the Son of Hermes returns to the light side permanently, he finds himself back at camp. Thankfully, the majority of the campers forgive him, including Atlanta Jackson. But what will happen when the two grow closer than anyone originally thought? FemPercyxAliveLuke.
1. Gaining of friends and Loss of family

-Atlanta P.O.V-

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I was sat in the Big House, around the ping pong table, The Giant War finished not one hour ago. However, it seems the fates weren't done with throwing me through many different hoops. The reason for my surprise was Luke. Luke Castellan, who had been dead for just under a year after sacrificing himself to kill Kronos' spirit, and died in the Olympus Throne room, was sitting in solid from right in front of me.

Annabeth looked like she was going to pass out at the sight of him, yet she opted for point blank staring at the Son of Hermes. Thalia looked as though she wanted to hit him with lightning at full voltage, which I knew from experience hurt, and then hug him to death. Luke himself looked rather uncomfortable, but then again you would be if the God of the Underworld was examining you.

"Is it really him, Father? It's not Kronos in disguise, is it?" Nico asked, tone almost worried.

Either Nico didn't noticed heated glare sent by Annabeth in his direction, or he chose to ignore it.

Hades grumped, "Yes it him. I suppose it makes sense; with the Doors of Death only just being closed, after shocks would occur. Also, as Thanatos is busy, one could have managed to escape."

Chiron was observing the son of Hermes, his gaze unreadable, "Are you taking him back down, Lord Hades?"

The Underworld God scoffed, "No, he can stay. Clearly the fates wish him to be here otherwise he wouldn't be. Besides, it's one less soul for me to be bothered by."

And with that he Shadow Traveled out, Nico quickly following in his wake. Dionysus had watch the whole ordeal with both an bored and amused expression, though I suppose the image of Annabeth nearly frothing at the mouth was rather funny.

"Luke?" Annabeth asked timidly, like she was trying not to frighten a cat.

He turned his blue eyes on the daughter of Athena, "Hey, Annie."

A smile broke along her face as she launched herself at him, much to Thalia's annoyance. As a hunter she couldn't exactly hug him without being thrown out of Artemis's hunt and Luke being turned into some sort of animal, therefore I think she'd appreciate all the welcoming hugs not happening until she'd left. Luke let out a small chuckle at the girl he considered a sister and returned the embrace. Looking at them I noticed that this was the first time since climbing out of Tartarus that Annabeth seemed completely happy.

Honestly, I wasn't really sure how I felt about his return. I mean we'd gotten along when I first arrived at camp, but I later found out he was just using me, and during the rest of the time I'd known him he'd tried to kill me on many different occasions, as well as hosted Kronos spirit. Also, during his death when he requested his wish, I only made it be granted so another war wouldn't occur, not for him. But seeing him breathing, alive, directly in front of me, I wasn't sure how to react. Judging from the obvious avoiding of eye contact he felt the same.

Luke began apologizing profusely to his dad, and to the rest of us. I wasn't sure why but, though it was predictable, he was welcomed back instantly with open arms, Grover launching himself at the man in the process. As soon as everything was sorted, Chiron rushed us all off to bed, and therefore Thalia had to leave with the hunt. Chiron had decided Luke should stay in the Big House until tomorrow, as that was when they'd make a formal announcement. It was a few minutes later when we headed back to our cabins, despite Annabeths objections.

-_Brake line-_

It was around four in the morning when I was woken by a nightmare, the joy. I bolted straight up, breathing heavily and scanned my cabin. I saw that my pillows had be thrown fiercely across the room and ended up in the 'living room' of the cabin, while my blanket had been projected across to the empty bunk front of me. Sighing, I stood up in my now vacant cabin. Glancing at Tyson bed I stifled a whimper of sadness. Even while I was nowhere near water at the moment, I could still feel that the Seas and Oceans right now were extremely violent, via my Fathers grief.

Thinking of Tyson felt like a knife to the stomach, not to mention being around his belongings. Swallowing the grief that suddenly hit me, I wandered around the cabin to find my jacket and some shoes. I desperately wanted out. Once I found them I jammed them on at top speed then, yanking my cabin door open, I headed out into the night. My destination was the beach as that was the place that always calmed me, despite the violent chugs of water it was possessing now. No matter how angry Poseidon was, it was the best thing for me right now.

As my feet touched the sand I felt naturally at home, which made me feel slightly better. With my eyes straight ahead I made why way towards the large waves in silence. When I entered the water, instantly a fifty-foot radius around me turned less dangerous; my dad obviously not wanting to hurt me, accidentally of course.

I walked slowly in the shallow water, only stopping once the waterline hit my knees. Sighing, I sat down with a splash. As my height changed the waterline, it climbed too just above my waist. I gave it permission to touch me and rapidly my clothes became wet, soaking up the salt water. With a emotionless expression, I watched as the water healed my legs and stomach, as it did the fabric of my shorts and camp shirt flapped in the cold sea salt.

I sat there for about five minute before anyone showed up. Hearing a loud snapping of a branch I instantly turned to face the noise, my hand quickly moving for Riptide. But from the light of the moon I saw who it was: Luke, and upon seeing the campers face I relax slightly, _slightly. _He made his way to me with an unreadable expression and, upon turning back around, I felt the water shift as his feet hit the tide, and splash when he sat beside me.

I glanced at him as he observed the water, realizing he looked more or less the same as just before Kronos entered him. I suppose that was because when the Titan did that to the demigod his body clock stopped completely, as of that he would be around Twenty-One years now. He was still tall but now only around a head taller than me, he was still rather handsome with his short-cropped sandy blonde hair. His sparkling blue eyes still held that mischievous look, however now there was a hint of guilt mixed within. He also still had his athletic and muscular build, and the sneaky look like all of Hermes demigod children had, he looked around college-aged despite not being so. The main difference was the thick, deep pale scar that used to run from the bottom of his eye down to his chin had faded dramatically, it was almost invisible now, but I could see it clearly because of the moonlight.

He cleared his throat and caught my full attention, as well as ended the tense silence that had fallen.

"I wanted to thank you for getting all the unclaimed claimed." He said, tone still undetectable.

I nodded, "You're welcome."

He looked out into the harsh sea once more but this time with an expression of curiously, I knew he wanted to ask about the violence, but I also knew he understood it was sensitive despite the lack of knowledge of the situation. Yet Eventually, as I knew it soon would, his curiosity that rivaled even mine overtook him and he turned to face me.

'Atlanta, why is the Sea so...violent?'

I couldn't help it when I replied in a tone just as harsh as the waters in front of us. "Tyson died in the war, Dads releasing his anger."

Given my emotions the waters rose a couple of inches higher, now with my grief as well as Poseidon's, and in that moment it hit me. I finally registered that my brother was gone, I wasn't going to see him again. I'd never said the words out loud until now and it was like a brick dropping in my gut.

Obviously noticing me stiffen Luke turned to look at me, and judging the look on his face he understood what I was thinking. I vaguely watched him though my clouded eyes as he hesitated before putting an arm around me in comfort. Despite the awkwardness between us I absently lent into his touch, I needed someone right now and I didn't particularly care who it was.

"I'm sorry," He said softly against my hair.

I stifled a sniff as I felt myself begin to over think the things that lead to my baby brothers death, tensing as the images covered my mind. This was almost routine; I'd analyse everything, every single detail, and somehow twist the fault into my own. A sigh escaped Luke's mouth and he pulled me closer, wrapping both arms comfortingly around me. It was after a moment of silence when he spoke up once more.

"I'm sorry for_ everything_."

I knew what he meant. He was sorry for Tyson, he was sorry for my pain, but most importantly, he was sorry for the War with Kronos. Reading the emotions from his fallen face that was so unlike the usual smirk, I knew he meant it. I pulled away from his hold and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"I know. I forgive you." My voice was quiet but I knew he heard.

"Well, lets start over then." He replied, his signature smirk coming into play.

I laughed slightly, regaining my pride once more, "Okay, fine. Let start over."

"Hey, I'm Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, and you are?" He asked, completely poker faced.

I rolled my eyes playfully before answering. "Hi, I'm Atlanta Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon."

As I placed my hand in his outstretched one, he pulled me closer.

"Well, I hope to get to know you soon, Atlanta." He replied with his cocky smile, however I saw a flicker of honesty flash behind his eyes.


	2. I've been dead for a year

**-Atlanta P.O.V-**

**"Well, lets start over then." He replied, his signature smirk coming into play.**

**I laughed slightly, regaining my pride once more, "Okay, fine. Let start over."**

**"Hey, I'm Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, and you are?" He asked, completely poker faced.**

**I rolled my eyes playfully before answering. "Hi, I'm Atlanta Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon."**

**As I placed my hand in his outstretched one, he pulled me closer.**

**"Well, I hope to get to know you soon, Atlanta." He replied with his cocky smile, however I saw a flicker of honesty flash behind his eyes.**

I woke up the next day at the sound of the camps horn. Groaning I stood to get dressed, just throwing on the usual: my camp shirt and some denim shorts with my black converse. While walking into the bathroom area to clean myself up, I remembered that it was today at breakfast that Chiron would be announcing Luke's arrival. I wonder how people would react towards him? Pushing the thought away I continued my morning routine.

Once I was done I made my way out the cabin and towards the Dining Pavilion. I was half way there when I took note of the whole camp buzzing with interest, clearly Mr. D had dropped a hint of getting some news. Sighing in annoyance towards the Wine God, I made my way to the Poseidon's Table, which I really hated at the moment as I was once again alone. It after a few minutes, and every camper was present, when Chiron trotted into the middle of the Pavilion looking extremely nervous.

"Campers! Silence, please." Chiron's voice rang out loudly.

He was forced to wait for the order to take before speaking once more, this time almost desperate, however I detected a layer of hope in his tone.

"As you know last year Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, switched sides to join the Titans. However, you also know that during the final minutes of the Second Titan war he regain his mind though Kronos' control and switched back, effectively having a hand in the Titans death and the Wars end. He regained his light and became a Hero once more.'

There were a few bobs of the head in knowledge and acceptance, but there were many confused faces, you could practically hear their conflicted thoughts. Chiron rose his hands for silence again as a wave of muttering crossed over the campers, eventually silence fell once more and he cautiously continued.

"And campers, we all know of how he died a Hero. But with the recent war with Gaea the doors of death had been opened, allowing souls to pass through. Despite the fact that Atlanta and Annabeth closed them after shocks could still occur." As his speech paused once more I stole a glance at the Athena table. You could see from their faces and stormy eyes they'd figured it out, however chose to remain silent, something that was killing them I bet.

"Luke Castellan was able to cross over back into the mortal realm, therefore becoming a living person once more. Luke also has chosen to return back to Camp Half-Blood. He has apologised to the Gods and a few individual campers and has earned the right to life once more. Weather or not you hold a grudge against him you shall not act upon it. Luke is a hero and will remain at this camp for as long as he wishes."

A deadly silence fell upon the entire Camp. Judging from peoples expressions they were about 75 % happy with the news, they clearly wanted him back, though I was concerned about the other 25 as they were mainly the Ares table. I also noticed a few campers turning to look at me, wondering how I'd react given I did help him plunge a dagger into his Achilles heel, however, I kept my expression blank.

"You can come in now, boy." A rough voice echoed though the Pavilion, effectively breaking the silence. From the tone everyone knew it was Dionysus who'd spoken.

I watched as Luke entered the Hut with an almost blank expression, though its likely that a few people could detect the flicker of nervousness and regret that lightly edged into his eyes. As he stood next to Chiron a few smiles found there way to a couple of campers faces, mainly the Hermes table. I noticed that Luke only made eye contact with a total of three people, Me, Annabeth and Grover. Sighing inaudibility, I noticed he remained obviously distant to the others, likely in fear of how they'd react.

As the silence stretched on Annabeth, getting agitated, stood from her table and moved around to hug him in front of the whole camp, effectively showing she didn't hold anything against the son of Hermes. Soon after Grover moved to her side, proving the same. Then all three sets of their eyes turned to me. Meeting Lukes gaze I stood and moved to his free side. I felt all the campers eyes on me as I did so, and I forced myself not to twitch from the uncomfortable sensation of it. I reckon people assumed I'd hold a grudge given the years of torment I was put though, but honestly it wasn't entirely Luke's fault. Besides, I'd learnt over the years that life is too short to hold a grudge, though tell that to Nico and he'd hit you.

"He's a traitor.'' a son of Ares yelled ''He left this camp to burn during that war." The boys entire table cheered in agreement, minus Clarisse and a few younger ones.

I scoffed loudly. However, it was Annabeth that spoke up, tone irritated, "And your entire cabin was going to '_leave this camp to burn'_ while you fought over a stupid chariot! Therefore, you have no say!"

At least half of the table sat back down in clear regret, both from her words and Grover's angry glare. I thought they'd be willing to let it go, but then a Daughter of Ares turned to me with a cold stare, "How could you? You're betraying us for _him_?"

I stepped forward towards the girl, my face showing no emotion. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chiron move closer to me, ready to intervene should a fight ensue. As words echoed on my mind, anger burned under my mask. I would _never_ betray _my_ camp. I saw many people edge back from the anger I was radiating.

"Firstly, you weren't even there during the war, I was. And therefore you don't know what actually happened and effectively have no say towards the matter. Second, you wouldn't even be at this camp if it wasn't for his request and the oath I made the Gods agree too, so without him you'd likely be dead. Third, yes Luke made a mistake but he made up for that in the end, and there is no way in Tartarus I'd betray _my_ camp and _you're_ an idiot to think otherwise."

The rest of the Ares table sat back down. Many were looking at the floor, their pride wounded. However, I wasn't done. "So, if anyone else thinks anything different get yourselves ready for your cabin to be drowned in sewage water, weather I like your Godly parent of not, it will be irrelevant. My fatal flaw is Loyalty, you idiot. I couldn't betray this camp even if I wanted too."

I was absolutely fuming. How dare she suggest I'd betray my camp! I'd grown up here, it was my home! I'd protect this camp till my days end, nor should anyone think otherwise. I knew the Ares cabin would be the hardest to convince but that didn't stop my anger. During my rant many other cabins had stood to join me against the War Gods Children, who the majority looked shameful. I hadn't noticed that Hermes was stood in the corner of the Pavilion until I turned to stand back next to his son. Catching my eye the God shot me a great-full smile, one that I returned. Then, putting on an emotionless mask, he came into view for the rest of the campers.

"Right then," The God announced loudly, effectively making everyone jump, "Seeing as it is only my dear brothers cabin here who has a problem with my son, the rest for you may head to your training."

As each cabin stood up too leave, the majority patting Luke on the back and saying small welcomings. It was once they'd all left that the four of us turned to follow, leaving the Ares cabin with an uncomfortable, yet Irritated Chiron, a Reckless, demigod-hating Dionysus and an Angry Hermes. _How Fun. _As we headed out of the hall, it was Grove that spoke first.

"Well, that went well." He said awkwardly.

Luke gave a small chuckle, "As well as it could be I suppose, Grove."

I noticed that Annabeth had a confused expression on her face, and was unusually quite. Scrunching my eyebrows together, I poke her in the arm.

"Oh. My. Gods!" Annabeth exclaimed in a shrilling voice, turning to grip my wrists.

"What?" asked panicked, she looked a though she'd seen death or something.

"What do you mean 'what?', Atlanta? We're five minutes late for Sword Training!"

She tightened her grip for a fraction of a second, then let me go. Turning around she then shot off towards the arena, two books in her hand and no sword. What great training what will be.

"Once a Child of Athena, always a Child of Athena." Grover mused aloud, creating a bubble of laughter that erupted from each of us.

"Two wars and we still have to go to training." I said with perched lips. "I really don't get the point."

Grover laughed, "And how many times have you been disarmed during those two wars, Atlanta?"

"Only once! And I'm still here." I exclaimed loudly.

It wasn't my fault Chrysaor was better than me. Key word here: _Was_.

Luke chuckled, "A better number would be zero, but sure that is still acceptable."

Grover laughed and spoke up again, "The only reason you didn't die was because you set a hurricane on him."

"Yeah, well, it worked didn't it?" I huffed. Gods, was it pick on Atlanta day and I didn't know? "Not my fault he had a stronger hold over water than I did."

"It's a good job he didn't with Air then, isn't it?" Grover said, poking my side.

"Shouldn't you be stalk-protecting some unclaimed demigod, Mr. Lord of the Wild?" I replied sarcastically.

"What? No-wait...um, yeah. See you later."

With a laugh I watched as G-man ran off hurriedly towards the Elders field.

"Lord of the wild?" Luke mused questionably.

"Yup, after the Second Titan War we all got rewards. Grover's was to become Lord of the Wild with all the privileges, powers and stuff.' I replied as we slowly made our way to the Arena. I wondered when he even had time to see Juniper now, he was hardly ever around these days.

"Who else got a reward?" He asked curiously.

Glancing upwards at him I answered in a toneless voice, "Well Thalia was promised to help regain numbers for her hunters. T..Tyson, was offered new weapons. Annabeth was made Olympus's new architect as it was destroyed, though I don't think she's finished it yet. And I was, er, offered Immortality, but I turned it down for demigods to be claimed and other things."

He stopped in front of me, blocking my path, and faced me with a disbelieving expression, "You denied Godhood?"

I nodded and he shook his head before speaking up again, this time questionably, "I'm sure you've been asked this before but..would you have taken it if I hadn't of asked what I did before dying?"

Yes, I had been asked this before, and every time I gave the same answer and was just as truthful as the last time. "I didn't just request what I did for you, I knew it was what I wanted as well so no, I wouldn't of accepted. Besides, what I asked for was right and even if I didn't request it I couldn't live forever and watch all the people I loved die and not be able to help them. It's just not me."

He studied me for a few seconds, an unreadable expression on his face. Then with a nod and a small smile he turned around, continuing our path towards the arena in silence.

-_Luke's P.O.V-_

I was slightly surprised by Atlanta's answer; I knew she was selfless as that was what Kronos kept telling me to use against her, but I didn't expect it to go that...deep. Scrunching my brow we walked to the arena in silence, and once we arrived I was hit with amusement. It was exactly how I remembered. It was still between the cabins and the Armory, the straw dummies in Greek armor were still scattered around the place, while the training swords were still stacked neatly inside the armory, whose doors were constantly open.

There were a many other campers here, around half Hermes and Apollo cabin were training along with few Hephaestus children and many of the minor Gods children, though the thing that confused me was the fact there were a couple of campers in purple shirts. Just as a question formed in my mind a tall Demigod ran up too us, one who was in a purple shirt. I noticed as he stood in front of us that he didn't look entirely Greek, nor did he sound it.

"Hey Atlanta, fancy a spar?"

"So you can get your arse kicked again, Grace?" Atlanta mocked.

Seriously, who was this kid?

"I severely doubt that, Jackson." The blonde replied, a growing competitiveness in his eyes, exactly like Thalia's did.

'Whatever you say to keep your pride, Golden Boy.' She chuckled back.

The boy perched his mouth before glancing at me questionably, catching this Atlanta spoke up again, 'Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, this is Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes. You met last night.'

Jupiter? Roman, of course. Now that I thought about it you could tell the Jason lad was Roman, he had the features of a Roman statue. He had electric blue eyes, like Thalia, but he was tidy with military cropped blond hair which and a small scar on the corner of his lip. He was tall, being around one inch shorter than me, as well as an athletic build, and having muscular, tanned arms. Also the big Roman give away was the 'tattoo' with a picture of an eagle with SPQR underneath followed by twelve thin lines, indicating he has been at whatever the Roman camp was called since he was three or four years old.

The boy nodded in greeting, which I returned, before a smaller lad, who I remember being called Nico Di Angelo, shouted over too us, "Oi, Jason are we sparing or not?"

The roman turned to face us, a jokey expression gracing his face, yet his tone was serious, "See you later, got to kick some Child of Hades butt."

"You can try." Atlanta hummed as the Roman stalked towards the pale Son of the Underworld.

"Romans are so serious." I commented aloud.

In all honesty I'd never really liked them, yes unlike most Demigods I knew they existed but I never cared to meet any. Now, judging from their obedience, I made the right choice. I don't think I could ever actually get along with a Roman, as I said they were too serious, and as a Child of Hermes rules tended to get broken.

"Don't I know it." Atlanta replied sarcastically, pulling out Riptide.

I walked over to the Sword Stand and pulled out a sword that looked best for me until I got one created, and walk back towards the Daughter of Poseidon. Annabeth soon joined us as we waited for the 'class teacher' to gain silence.

Once the twenty year old looking Son of Nemesis had everyone's attention he spoke up, "Right Greeks and Romans listen up. Greek training is about adapting to and calculating an enemy's move and could quite often vary, depending on the threat faced. Unlike Roman training, which emphasizes on "strength in numbers", Greek Training encourages practitioners to be assertive. It is about seeing what your opponent's next move is, then dealing with it. Now get yourselves into pairs and being sparring."

"How about we see how well you've come without my help?" I suggested with a smirk as I faced Atlanta. As I did I noticed Annabeth smiling in amusement at us in the background, despite that she still took a few steps backwards for extra safety.

She rolled her green eyes at me before smiling smugly, "Sure, I'd love see how your time in the underworld has dampened your skills."

I smiled confidently as she came after me but I kept her from getting a short at the hilt of my sword, and soon my senses opened up. I saw her attacks coming and countered them. Its didn't take long for me to grow bored, therefore I stepped forward with a thrust of my own, yet Atlanta easily deflected it like I had. Soon enough she started to press me with more force and it grew more entertaining.

I knew it was only a matter of seconds until one of us lost; we both had grown more determined, less accurate, and began hacking at each other with as much force as we could muster. I saw she was getting seriously annoyed at the fact I hadn't fallen yet. Then, watching through my ADHD, I saw as she channelled her annoyance into strength, and therefore I wasn't expecting the disarming manoeuvre she forced me back with. Her blade hit the base of mine and she twisted, putting her whole weight into a downwards thrust and as expected my sword rattled against the stone on the ground. The tip of her blade was a couple of centimetres from my undefended chest.

I'll admit she'd gotten pretty good, which only made me grow more determined. As we carried on sparring for a few hours the scores evened out: I'd disarmed her around six times, and her to me maybe slightly more. In my defence I have been dead for a year.

Eventually we left the arena, and as Me, Annabeth, Jason, Atlanta and a guy called Leo made our way towards the Pavilion, the camps horn went off three times, signalling the summer stayers would be leaving in five minutes. At this Annabeth spoke up, sounding both sad and excited.

"I'm going to my dads for the rest of the year, he's marrying my step mother so I promised I'd go. Besides it's closer to Olympus, I can finish my work."

"Have fun. Oh, and bring me back some sweets." Atlanta requested solemnly.

The daughter of Athena glanced at her, "Wait, you're not coming? You're becoming a year-rounder?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew? Mum's pregnant with Paul's baby, and I don't want to put her in danger if monsters come after me, so I said I's stay here from now on. Though she made me promise to visit when I can." Atlanta explained, it was logical I suppose but she did look sad. Well at least I'd have company of someone who wasn't wary around me for the year.

"Oh. Well, I suppose it's sensible, but I'm sorry you won't see them." Annabeth agreed reasonably.

Soon after the words left her mouth Chiron walked over to our group with a satyr, who was carrying some heavy looking bags.

"Annabeth, Child. You're father is waiting for you by the Dragon, I'll escort you there." He announced.

Annabeth nodded and requested that we each walk up with her and the centaur to the Golden Dragon, which we all agreed too. I still couldn't get over that the dragon guarded our camp, along with the fleece. Honestly, it was like a guard dog, then again guarding it what Hephaestus made it for.

Reaching to boarders Annabeth turned to say goodbye too us all individually. Once she reached Atlanta I thought the hug that was given would break the pair, but gladly didn't, and upon pulling away Annabeth spoke.

"I'll see you all next summer then." She smiled to us all.

We each nodded.

Then facing Atlanta, Annabeth questioned, "By the way have you talk to your dad recently, Atlanta?"

"No, not since the war ended, why?"

"My mom said Triton's giving him trouble again. She said it was something about you."

"What's new?" Atlanta replied, a smug smile gracing her face.

I'd been told by Annabeth that Atlanta knew how to push her Godly brothers buttons. It seems that Athena told Annie on Olympus that Triton was Poseidon's favourite until Atlanta came along, which then caused a spark of jealousy in the minor God. It wasn't like Atlanta too rub something in someone face but it seemed her dear brother was an exception; Grover had mentioned he'd insulted her way too many times now for her not to take offence.

Annabeth laughed and turned to me, a small sad smile along her face, "I'm sorry I haven't be able to talk to you a lot, I've been busy today."

I smiled at my 'Sisters' Concern, "Its fine Annabeth. We'll catch up when you get back."

She nodded, stepping forward and locking me in a tight embrace, "You better IM me, Luke."

Returning the hug with a small chuckle, I spoke, "I will, Annabeth. Now go, before they leave without you."

Once the daughter of Athena left I turned to face the others. It was the blonde Roman, Jason, who broke the fallen silence. He stepped towards me with a competitive smile, and calculating look in his eyes.

"So, Luke. I've heard you were the best swordsman in this camp before everything happened, Care to spar?"

A smirk stretched across my face and I replied with a confident nod. At our exchange Atlanta let out a laugh.

"Oh this I have to see."


	3. Jumping to conclusions

**-Luke's P.O.V-**

**Once the daughter of Athena left I turned to face the others. It was the blonde Roman, Jason, who broke the fallen silence. He stepped towards me with a competitive smile, and calculating look in his eyes.**

**"So, Luke. I've heard you were the best swordsman in this camp before everything happened, Care to spar?"**

**A smirk stretched across my face and I replied with a confident nod. At our exchange Atlanta let out a laugh.**

**"Oh this I have to see."**

-_Atlanta P.O.V-_

I sat amused as the two blondes fought, merely just by watching I could predict each of their coming attacks. At the moment Jason had the upper hand, however it was only just. And soon enough Luke stepped forward with a thrust of his own. and as Jason was not expecting the sudden jab he only just deflected it in time, effectively putting them back on equal ground. Getting more into it, they pressed each other with more force.

I'd been watching from my place on the grass for just over five minutes now, and they were holding rather well against each other. Yet even from my distance I could see in both of their blue eyes the determination and pride taking over, particularly in Jason. Superman began hacking at Luke with as much force as he could muster, and it was a lot. However his hits grew more sloppy as he focused more on strength than accuracy. I watched through my ADHD as Luke grew more confident because he too noticed Son of Jupiter was letting his pride get in the way of his game. As the battle stretched on I was growing bored. Honestly? Well, I expected it to be more...intense.

It was after about three minutes when something finally happened, and about time too. Jason hit the base of Luke's sword in an attempt of a disarming manoeuvre, however as he put his weight into a downwards thrust Luke followed him by crouching, which looked extremely odd and un-Greek, but proved useful. As they both went down Luke jolted forward roughly, effectively shaking off Jason's hold, and switching it around so Luke weight was on his hilt. Something flickered in Luke's eyes as he twisted, and as expected Jason sword rattled against the stone on the ground.

"That wasn't Greek or Roman..." Jason muttered confused, staring at his Imperial Gold sword on the floor. I was surprised too. I expected Jupiter's son too win, not Luke.

A grimace graced Luke's face as he explained, "While hosting Kronos' spirit I gained information about other religions. That there was Egyptian Battle Fighting Strategy. For some reason I still have to ability to remember all of them and preform them at the level I could back then."

I thought about Luke's words for a second. Wasn't it tough on him being able to do that, to me it'd be a constant reminder. Sighing, I leaned over to the rack next to me and grabbed two towels. As I walked to wards them I threw them instantly at the pair of sweaty boys; it was a rather hot day and the two had just gone big time training on each other. As they used the towels I could help but notice how buff Luke actually was compared to others at camp.

"That was so boring to watch. Honestly, I thought it would be so much more interesting." I said aloud in a mocking tone, which earned me an eye roll from the two blondes.

However, Jason still scoffed, "Fine. You want too do something interesting, Jackson? You and me have ago. Powers included."

"Gods, we're all going to die." Luke mumbled playfully as I agreed to Jason's challenge with a nod.

Rolling my eyes at The Son of Hermes I pulled out riptide and walked into the center of the arena. Lets just say from then on things did get interesting.

-_Luke P.O.V-_

As the pair fought, and nearly destroyed the camp, I found out just how competitive Jason could get when another child of the big three was involved. I also found out just how strong Atlanta had gotten since the Titan War. Seriously it was rather shocking.

However, at the moment we were in the infirmary. Despite the fact Atlanta won, though only just, she also came out in the worst injuries. I ended up carrying her there bridal style, though that itself was rather funny. She taken to ignoring her injuries and merely took note of the fact she'd won. I'd stopped reminding her it was _only just_ because whenever I did she'd either ignored me or waved a dismissive, but battered, hand in my direction.

While the water from the bucket Chiron brought us was healing her, a cloudy mist I knew too well appeared in front of us, and Iris voice ran out, '_Please insert one drachma to see this message.'_ Going into my pocket and fishing out the golden coin, I threw it into the cloud. It didn't take long for her image to form, and once it did Annabeths eyes instantly flickered to Atlanta's almost healed wounds. A sigh escaped the daughter of Poseidon's mouth as Annabeth started her rant.

"Seriously? I've been not one hour and you've already gotten into a fight, Atlanta? Can you not restrain yourself? Gods of Olympus. Okay, what happened now!?"

"Training with Jason. Gods, it's no biggy, Annabeth." Atlanta replied coolly, the water reaching her face, healing the gash she had along her right cheek.

A scoff came from the misted image, "And you thought you could win? Gods Atlanta, he's the son of Jupiter! And Roman, there more war like! You know this!"

"Hey! Who said I lost!?" Atlanta exclaimed offended. She had a point, Annabeth did jump to a conclusion.

Guilt crossed Annie's face as her recent words finally caught up with her ears "Oh, I just assumed-"

"You've known me for years and him just under a ten months and you already think he's better? Thank you, Annabeth, I appreciate it." Atlanta scoffed, forcing the water angrily back down into the bucket.

"I'm sorry, Atlanta. I know you and Thalia were evenly match, I don't know why I jumped to conclusions with Jason." Annabeth replied looking upset that Atlanta would assume such a thing.

"Whatever. It's fine." The black haired girl said with forced politeness. Annabeth had wounded her pride, I knew the feeling well.

Annabeth nodded, yet regret was still evident on her face. After that no one spoke, therefore breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over us, I opened my mouth, asking in a neutral tone, "So, how being an architect?"

"Oh, It's great! It's absolutely fantastic! I'm finishing off the park and statues at the moment. Hephaestus is happy for a reason too use his bigger forge as well. I see my mum a lot too so it's all good." Annabeth replied obviously more up beat. I was happy for the girl I considered a sister, she'd wanted this since I could remember.

'That's good. I Hope everything goes okay.' I smiled. Though I was hit with a wave of sadness when I noticed she seemed happier on Olympus than down here with us.

"Oh, Dam! I have to go, I'll talk to you both later." She announced with an uneasy glance at Atlanta, who was staring pointedly at the wall. I nodded and ran my hand though the mist, effectively breaking the connection.

After a few minutes of silence Atlanta spoke up, "Right, lets go then."

She jumped down off the bed and immediately began to stumble, distinctively I moved forward and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her arm around my shoulder. She quickly eased into my touch as I pulled her along out the big house.

"Where too now?" I asked Atlanta as she began trying to pull herself along despite my grip.

She sighed, "My cabin. I need to lay down."

Chuckling, I asked, "Using all that power really took it out of you, huh?"

Facing me she scoffed, "Not as much as Jason. He'll be flat out till the camp fire. I only need a nap."

I was confused by that; given that Jason could fly, summon lightning and start a storm why would he need more sleep than Atlanta? She who could control water, start a rain storm, a hurricane and an earthquake? Also they'd used an almost equal amount of power during the fight. And it was during that time I realised that Jason was most likely the most powerful roman I'd ever met, it was actually shocking that demigod could hold that amount.

'How would he need more rest if you used a more variety of powers?" I asked curiously, pulling her in the direction of the cabins.

"I asked Annabeth the same once. She said its because Poseidon is more connected to his domain than Zeus and Hades. As water, my specialty, is apart of the mortal body it becomes easier for me to control than it would be for Jason to summon lightning, despite it being part of Zeus's domain. Because of that it's only my other powers that tier me, and besides I don't really use them a lot." Atlanta explained in a mock voice of Annabeth, though the truth of the words seeped though. She was more connected with her fathers Domain, therefore I suppose it was logical.

Pulling up outside Cabin 3 was rather amusing; after the wars and everything it still looked the same. No, I mean _exactly_ the same. We walked up to the medium sized cabin, the third one along, and it was still low and long with the windows facing the sea. Also there was still some underwater plants and coral placed along the window sill, did they every die? The outer walls where still a rough grey colour and had pieces of shells and coral plastered randomly into the frame of the wood. It reminded me of the ocean floor and was actually quite nice.

I opened the door for us both with my free hand, then guided her inside. I'd never actually been inside cabin 3 before and I was quite surprised at how casual it looked. The walls gave off abalone glow and there where bronze hippocampi hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a fountain made from grey sea rock, it had a fish that spouts water and a coral type decoration. Peaking into the pool at the bottom I noticed it was filled with loads of golden drachmas.

Glancing around I noticed there were six beds, four had no occupants, on one I noticed sweet wrappers and an empty peanut butter tub, obviously Tyson's old bunk. And the once across from it had messed up sheets, a pair of jeans thrown on them and also had sweet wrappers on, clearly Atlanta's. Rolling my eyes I leaned down and tossed the jeans on the floor before removing my arm from her. As she climbed into the bed I turned to let myself out. It surprised me at how homey Poseidon had made it, unlike Zeus' cabin, which was extremely plain.

Sighing, I wondered what I could do now.

-_Atlanta P.O.V-_

I knew before I'd fallen asleep that I'd have a nightmare, however this one was extremely different. Just as I was about to be killed by the gorgon blood circulating in my veins while I weathered on Tartarus floor, no doubt screaming and attracting the camps attention, my dream like death was interrupted.

Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure was standing right in front of me. She kept her eyes pinned on my face, and I noticed the place around us wasn't Tartarus. Well it was, but it was slowly fading into a meadow. It was rather pretty, with the small innocent follows and doves that surrounded us. I knew the Goddess wanted something, or was here to give me a cryptic message that would likely screw with my head. Yet I found myself not caring. Just as long as I was out of that hell hole she could do as she pleased, but no bodily harm.

Aphrodite as the personification of beauty appears to people as their personal epitome of physical attraction, which is likely why her appearance was different from when I saw her last. Therefore it was the aura of power was what made her recognizable. I sighed inaudibly at the sight of her, this goddess wasn't exactly my favorite either. Without saying a word she glanced in a mirror, which had just materialized at her side, and fixed some flaw in her make up that I couldn't see. Right now she had just past the shoulder length hair, a graceful neck, and a good figure. She was also wearing jeans and a snowy white top. Her eyes kept flickering between Crystal blue and a Stormy grey and her hair colour changed between Sandy blonde and a rich chestnut colour, most likely Aphrodite was trying to match my view of beauty. The biggest change was, unlike the first time when she wore quite at lot of make up, now she only had a thin layer of hardly anything.

"What a horrid nightmare that was, Atlanta." She stated casually, placing the golden mirror on the ground while finally facing me.

I shrugged non-nonchalantly, "I've gotten used to them."

"Hmm,"

She walked over to me and circled me like the prey, but no matter how uncomfortable I grew at her actions I didn't move. I didn't particularly want to offended another Goddess. Sighing, she spoke up in a high pitched tone, "I see that the Son of Hades is still mad at my counter parts son? Cupid, I believe."

"He's been more bitter but he'll get over it." I replied truthfully. He was fine the majority of the time, well as long as no one brought up Malcolm he was the usual.

She hummed and nodded while stopping in front of me. The goddess studied be for a second before clicking her fingers. At the action my hair fell down from its pony tail and, instead of my usual unruly waves, I had medium careful curls that fell just above my waist. The sides of my hair was pulled loosely to the back of my head, where it was lifted slightly, and bunched with a golden ribbon linking in with it and falling down my back gracefully. As it changed I restrained a groan of annoyance; I counted this as bodily harm.

"You should wear you hair down more often, Atlanta." She sang while shooting me a dazzling smile. As much as I _didn't_ appreciate the make over, I wasn't exactly a girly-girl, I really just wanted to get to the point of why she was here. And quickly, before she did something else to me that would last three days without fault.

Shifting uncomfortably, I spoke up in a tone as nice as I could muster and asked, "Is there any particular reason why your interrupting my nightmare, My'Lady?"

Realization crossed Aphrodite's face and she let out a light laugh, it reminded me of chime-bells. "Oh, yes! I have a message from Hermes! He couldn't deliver it himself as he's in the underworld at the moment talking to Hades.' She announce while waving a dismissive hand.

She began studding me again, debating on what to change next. Trying to avoid that I spoke back up, "What exactly is the message, Lady Aphrodite?"

She frowned slightly at my persistent attitude but still answered, "He wanted to thank you for standing up for Luke and what not. He said he appreciates it a lot and if you ever need anything just call and, bla bla bla..."

She trailed off uninterested, which caused me to hold back another sigh of annoyance. However, as she moved to replace a piece of my hair that had fallen down a sly smile caught along her face. _Oh, Crap. What now?_

"Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes. He's a good looking boy, Atlanta." Aphrodite stated with a delicately raised eyebrow, "Don't you think so, too?" Her tone widely hinted that she wanted an answer.

Sighing, I held back an eye roll, "I suppose he is."

Aphrodite smiled, "_Suppose _he is? You _know_ he is, Atlanta. I can see it in your eyes."

_Huh, she must be delusional. _I thought, clearly annoyed.

She squealed slightly before speaking again, 'He's a tall, handsome young man whom all the girls like. Oh, and with those sparkly blue eyes. Ooo, and, he has a nice build, wouldn't you agree, Atlanta? Ah, and the sneaky mischievous look you like in a person! Many girls are attracted to him, not that I blame them. I believe even Kelli, that horrid Empousai, was too. Not to mention that horrid scar that is fading nicely, wouldn't he just be perfect once it's gone!"

Gods, Kill me now. _Zeus, I give you permission to bolt me_.

In a defensive tone I spoke up, "Yes, he's good looking. But before you get any ideas, we're just friends."

Aphrodite's smile faded slightly but a knowing look entered her eyes, "Okay, fine. If you say so, Atlanta. But I do believe I once said I'd make your love life interesting, I stand by that. Maybe you'll have a happy ending, yet maybe you won't."

"That's comforting," I drawled out sarcastically, placing my hands on my hips like a child about the throw a tantrum.

A smile found a way to her face once more, "Just remember who you were before all the bad things happened. Remember how you felt and how you saw the world. Don't let the wars and betrayals affect any decision made now. Love is about finding the right person, the most natural fit with yourself. To be loved, you have to give love yet be yourself as you do -avoid trying to be something you're not. For a goddess, that's especially hard. We can change so easily. But don't let your past change you."

And with that she faded out of my dream. I was glad to find that I didn't return to Tartarus, in fact I stayed in the meadow. I sat myself down on the warm grass and thought about what just happened. Honestly, I hadn't a clue what she was ranting on about.


	4. Rather enjoying the sight

**-Atlanta's P.O.V-**

**And with that she faded out of my dream. I was glad to find that I didn't return to Tartarus, in fact I stayed in the meadow. I sat myself down on the warm grass and thought about what just happened. Honestly, I hadn't a clue what she was ranting on about.**

-_Luke P.O.V-_

I sat on the ground beside a ruined dummy after hacking against it, as well as all the ones the camp owned. I'd probably been at if for the last three hours now. Some Ares kid had made a comment near the toilets that had pissed me off rather badly, so instead of hacking him I chose the dummies. Gods, it was a good thing they reformed. Sighing, I stood up. Now I'd finally caught my breath, I knew I was ready to start again, however as I made a move to begin, my instincts told me someone was nearing me. Upon turning around I saw that Nico and Atlanta were walking towards me.

"Hey," Atlanta greeted when they reached me.

"Hey,"

As they paused directly in front of me, my eyes wandered over her new Hairdo. It reminded me a little of Annabeths. It was just black instead of blonde.

Noticing my eye line she sighed angrily, "I got Aphrodite bombed in my sleep. Okay?"

Judging from her tone she wasn't too pleased about it, and stifling a chuckle I nodded. Honestly, it was nice, however I thought she looked more pretty with it natural.

"Ah. Well yeah, that would give anyone the creep outs." Nico announced, stating the obvious. A wave of laughter broke the silence that had fallen since Atlanta's snap.

"Hmm, she interrupted my _amazing_ dream," Atlanta announced sarcastically, "I'd rather of stayed in it if I knew she'd do this to me."

Nico let out a harsh laugh before speaking up seriously, "They still haven't gone, have they?"

Atlanta shook her head, "Nope, in fact they've actually gotten worse."

My curiosity and my ADHD combined was never a good thing. So, before I started fidgeting, like any other demigod would have, I spoke up curiously, "What has gotten worse?"

"It's none of your business!" Nico snapped protectively, noticing this I didn't take offence. It was obviously something personal to them.

"Nico, It's fine." Atlanta scolded before turning to face me with a emotionless expression, "Me and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. It was around three weeks ago actually. We were in there for just under a week before we climbed out through the doors of death. We both got pretty bad nightmares about it, however Annabeth has learnt too block hers out, I sadly can't"

"Oh. Isn't there anything that can stop them?" I asked. So that was why the Daughter of Poseidon looked tiered all the time, she wasn't sleeping.

"Nope." She replied, Popping the 'p'.

Before I could reply the camps horns went off twice, and rather loudly, signalling lunch was in ten minutes. At the noise Nicos' stomach rumbled, there for he stood up, and without a word headed towards the Dining Pavilion. I, however, wasn't going to go. I didn't like the fact everyone still judged me, not that I didn't understand why, but it still got annoying. Atlanta stood and looked at me expectantly, giving her a head shake I looked down at my sword.

I heard a sigh from above me, and as I glanced at The Daughter of Poseidon, she dropped down next to me. Facing her I rose a questionable eyebrow.

"If you think I'm going to let you starve out here alone, you can think again." She replied stubbornly, looking up at the sky.

"And why is that?" I asked amused.

She scoffed without looking at me, "You're my friend, Luke. Anymore stupid questions?"

Rolling my eyes I picked up my crappy sword and turned to the nearest dummy. It was only after a few minutes when she spoke up again.

"Sorry about Nico, he's been down there too. It was before me and Annie, but Gaea brought him out to use as bait. Ever since I fell and then got out he's been an over-protective cousin." She announced. I could tell from her tone she was both annoyed and great-full to the Son of Hades recent attitude change.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I replied as I took off the dummies limb. "Is Jason still passed out?"

A laugh escaped the Daughter of Poseidon, "Yeah, I checked in on my way over. He's flat out like a log."

-_Atlanta P.O.V-_

It was after a few more hacks of the poor dummy that Luke asked for a spar. Since I found out he had more information on different strategy's than me, and the fact he went easy on me last time too see how far I'd gotten, I knew now it would be difficult. However, I've always loved a challenge.

I held back an amused smile as he came over to stand in front of me, a smirk plastered along his face. I uncapped Riptide as my senses opened up quicker then usual. At first nothing happened. Then fight occurred, finally, after a ten second stare down. It was me that went after him first. Annoyingly, each time I attacked he deflected them against the hilt of his sword extremely easily. Thankfully though I saw his attacks coming and countered them with just as much ease. However, I knew soon it would grow more difficult. He stepped forward with a thrust which I knew too be a Roman strategy, therefore I deflected it with no effort. As we continued I watched as his mind reached the conclusion that I knew the two, Greek and Roman, strategies the best. Therefore he opted for one I didn't know, and soon he started to press me with a force I didn't know any fighting style could bring.

I knew it was only a matter of seconds until I lost. Even though I'd grown more determined, and began defending myself while still hacking at him with as much force as I could bring myself to do, I knew I'd fall to his unfamiliar moves. I watched through my ADHD mind as he channeled his knowledge of a strategy unknown to me, and therefore I wasn't surprised at the disarming manoeuvre he attacked me with. His blade hit the bottom of mine and he twisted upwards, putting his whole right side into a side-ways thrust, and as expected my sword flipped out of my hand, landing about ten feet away from me.

"Yield?" Luke asked, his smile smug

Huffing annoyed, I replied, "I suppose so."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he walked over and picked my sword off the floor. Given he wasn't a child of the sea the sword transformed back into a pen at his touch, and, as he handed it back to me he spoke up.

"I think I found out why it takes you so long to disarm taller opponents when you fight." Luke said, his voice knowing as I took the pen from his grip.

'Okay, what is it?' I asked curiously. It had been bugging me for the last six flipping years.

'Uncap your sword.' He said neutrally. The way he spoke reminded me of my first training session when I was 12, like how it was when I first arrived to camp.

As I did I held it how I normally would. I watched as Luke studied me, then stabbing his sword into the ground he walked around me. His arm reach out from behind me and moved my middle finger on my swords handle, forcing me to hold it higher, in doing so it became heavier, however it also became more balanced. Yet I knew that a thing as minuscule as that wouldn't affect my timing. As his right hand moved to cover mine fully I felt his left go to my hip and grip me tightly. I could practically feel him smirking as I stiffened involuntary at his touch.

"Don't move your left leg while jabbing. It causing backlash and can give a taller opponent an upper hand, that's how I beat you just now." He replied directly in my ear, his voice unusually low.

I nodded and breathed out an almost inaudible thanks. I wasn't sure why I was reacting like this, but I couldn't help it. With his chest to my back it felt odd, but still it was nice at the same time.

A low chuckle ripped though his throat, vibrating through my body. His voice was still husky as he spoke, "No Problem."

-_Luke P.O.V-_

It was rather interesting at the fact I didn't want to take my hands off her. I was rather enjoying the sight of a breathless Atlanta. However, I knew I'd have to move at some point, despite the fact I didn't want too. We stood for about a minute in the position, my grip becoming tighter. It was when my dad showed up out of the blue that I finally let her go. My insides curdled at the sight of him, even though he'd forgiven me I still found being around him a little awkward.

"Luke. Atlanta." Hermes said neutrally. Glancing at him he had an amused smile across his face.

"Her-Dad...Hey." I replied letting Atlanta go, I could of sworn on the River Styx I heard her sigh as I did so, and faced him.

"Package." My father announced handing me a clipboard and a pen. "From the Olympians."

Taking it I signed. As I wrote my name I didn't miss the smirk my dad sent Atlanta, who point blankly ignored him. Though something bugged me; why would the Olympians send me a package?

Once I was done I handed to board back and my dad, who clicked his fingers. At the snap a package appeared in his hands. Studding it I noticed it was rather long, yet thin, and not too deep. It was like a squished rectangle shape and covered in brown paper. Hermes winked at us both before teleporting out of camp and back onto his little perch in the sky.

Ripping off the paper from the wooden box and prying it open I was surprised to see my old sword Black-bitter. Well half my sword. It was the sword before it was reformed into the Scythe of Kronos. Upon seeing it Atlanta retaliated backwards slightly, then again I had tried to kill her with it multiple times. A prang of guilt hit me while I searched her face, which never left my sword. Finally glancing from the sword to me, she read me like a book, which wasn't comforting.

"It's not that. It's just I watched that sword get forged and...well, it wasn't pretty." She announced, slowly moving back to where she originally stood

I knew Mortal and magical metal wasn't meant to be bonded but her tone suggested it was worse than I originally thought.

"Why wasn't it pretty?"

"It's made from Celestial bronze and mortal steel. The two metals that the sword is made from are opposites, magic fused with mortal metal. It was made in the forge I blew up. While I watched it being made I could sense that the two metals were trying to escape each other during the forging, and its most likely the forger died in the creation of the sword from the opposites pull." Atlanta re-encountered, her eyes glassing over from the memory.

As she returned back to reality I rose an eyebrow in question, upon catching it she back away from me before speaking, "Nope, Nope, No. If you beat me with an unbalanced sword I'll get my arse whipped with a balanced one. No way."

"Aw, Come on! You know how to hold your own sword better now. You might do better." I suggested. It was rather amusing at how much she didn't want to fight me.

"Nope. That won't help. Nope!" She replied as she recapped her sword.

Chuckling I walked towards her, "Have you forgotten? Would you like me to show you again?"

"Nope, I'm good." She replied with a scowl.

"If you say so." I smirked.

As I turned to face the dummies again, I couldn't help but notice how cute Atlanta looked when she was embarrassed.


	5. In sync

**-Luke P.O.V-**

**As I turned to face the dummies again, I couldn't help but notice how cute Atlanta looked when she was embarrassed. **

It was an hour later when Atlanta dragged me to the Dining Pavilion to eat. She claimed my constant stomach rumbling was beginning to annoy her, I reckon she just got hungry herself. I didn't particularly want to go, however she threatened to flood my cabin if I didn't.

Once we got there I dragged her to the Hermes table, though for two different reasons. One: When she saw the Poseidon table I could tell she began thinking of Tyson. Two: Anyone who eats alone looks really pathetic. Besides, there were only a few others in the Pavilion when we arrived. Mr. D and Chiron were still there, along with half the Athena table and two or three campers on a few of the minor Gods tables.

I caught Chiron shooting us a look, he clearly wasn't pleased with the table arrangements. Still, neither one of us moved.

-_Atlanta P.O.V-_

Once we got our food from the spirits of the camp, put half of it in the hearth and sat back down again, we dug in.

"Is capture the flag still held on Fridays?" Luke asked curiously after a while.

"Yeah it is, why?" I replied, swallowing my burger.

"So, there'll be one tonight?" He asked, a smirk beginning to show along his face.

"I suppose. Even when the last war ended we still did it, I doubt this one will be a different."

"Who's on what team?" He asked, finishing the last of his sausage.

"Um, I think it's The Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hades and the Minor Gods' cabins Vs. The Ares, Zeus, Apollo, Demeter, the unclaimed and Minor Goddess' cabins." I announced.

Luke rose an eyebrow, "There are still unclaimed Demigods?"

Sighing, I replied, "Yes, but not many, only around fifteen. Besides, there all under thirteen so technically my oath hasn't been broken yet."

He nodded.

As I finished my dinner I glanced at The Son Hermes. I could tell from the confidence growing in his blue eyes that he was already planning how the game would play out.

-Brake Line-

The rest of the day proved boring. After leaving the Pavilion I went back to training, this time alone. Well it was sort off training, I just when on the climbing wall for hours straight by experimenting all the different ways around it that Annabeth had said were too dangerous to attempt. Since she wasn't here I figured it was the best time to try.

After that it was time for Capture the Flag. Given Annabeth was the captain for the Athena cabin, who's side I was always on, and she wasn't here, me and Malcolm shared it jointly. Malcolm because of his strategy, and me because I was who the majority of the camp followed, therefore brought more cabins with me. The flag at the moment still had the hunters symbol from last time, which severely aggravated most campers. The teams were almost even in number and strength, meaning people would be trying especially hard. Once we'd all adjusted our armour and readied our weapons Chiron announced information to our new campers, as he did I wandered over to stand with Luke.

"Rules are as followed: The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards at a time. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. Killing or maiming is not allowed. Also, guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag. The punishment for breaking this rule is loss of dessert for one week. " He stated in a loud voice.

Each team nodded and ran into opposite sides of the forest, towards their own flag. We stood for a total of two minutes before the horn blew. As it sounded Malcolm turned to me before I ran, "I'll take defense. You and Luke attack and search."

"Got it." Luke replied and with that we charged to where the other team flag was most likely to be. The Ares cabin liked high ground, and there was only two high enough grounds they'd used within the games borders.

As we got deeper into the forest we could hear yelling from the left, and although Luke suggested going in the place of noise my father had always told me to trust my instincts. My head entered the games completely as I growled in my mind _Time to put that to the test, Father_ and with that I ran to the right, where the medium sized hill was surrounded by a small stream. Luke huffed, rolled his eyes, then followed.

As I ran toward where my instinct were demanding me to be, I heard a battle cry. Then before I knew it two Ares' and one Demeter campers ran at us. Luke dodged the first jab, given by Dominic a son of Ares, and as he did I smacked the Demeter child, Zoe, with full force in the face with the butt of my sword, knocking her out. The other Ares kid, Millie, tried a swing on us but she was new, therefore Luke quickly disarmed her, to which she then ran off defenseless.

Dominic on the other hand always got extremely violent during capture the flag, so I knew I had to be careful. Just as I was about to attack, Nico shadow-traveled behind him, with a skeleton army to boot. I caught his eye and we shared a nodded, he had it covered.

-_Luke P.O.V-_

Moving from the fight that quickly broke out, me and Atlanta ran towards the shallowest part of the forest. I know what you're thinking: it's a stupid place to put your flag. However, in reality it wasn't. No one would think of you putting it there, meaning people were less were likely to look. Also it was easy to defend and you could see clearly who was coming towards you. The only obvious thing was that the Ares' cabin knew this part of the forest best.

I got into many battles along my way through the forest, mainly the Ares cabin, who weren't exactly my biggest fan. However, to my benefit they chose to attack rather than defend, making it rather easy to win. Also we had a good edge, given it was very open space, therefore I had more room to swing my sword. I watched as Atlanta easily disarmed the younger ones, the older campers took her more effort but hey, you didn't win two wars with easy campers.

Once we'd cut our way though their defenses, and finding around ten campers on our team along the way, we each took a different approach. Around four lagged behind, ready to defend us if more attacked. Two went in front as bait, to distract them, while the rest followed me and Atlanta into actually finding the dam flag.

As we ran I was hit with a sudden urge to go further right, and judging from the little twitch Atlanta gave she felt the same. With a side glance at her, we shared a look, it was caught by everyone else but not understood. Then, in sync, we ran ahead of our flanks and straight though the trees. We were too fast for opposite teams guards, therefore they attacked our following.

As we entered the clearing I saw more of my teams members, along with the enemies, fighting in the distances. However, the border of the river prevented them from helping me. Turning to face the defenses of their flag I saw Clarisse and an unclaimed, Vailea, I think her name was.

Clarisse charged at Atlanta instantly, and she had to block so quickly that it jolted her arms. I knew it must of hurt, though she didn't let Clarisse know that. I smiled confidently as she gave up on Atlanta, knowing she'd likely be beat, and came after me. I kept her from getting a short at the hilt of my sword and soon my senses opened up even more. I saw her attacks coming and countered them with little effort. Looking at Clarisses' confident expression I smirked, then I switched to a Chinese strategy. My blade hit the base of her and I twisted, putting my whole weight into an upwards thrust and as expected her sword jumped from her grip, going at least 5 ft. in the air as it did. The tip of my blade was a couple of centimeters from her undefended chest as she sneered.

I heard Vailea gasp at the violence of it all, while Clarisse had no choice but to surrender. Turning to face Atlanta I nodded, it was her turn. A small smirk crossed the daughter of Poseidon's face as she charged.

Honestly? Vailea was pretty good given she had no idea what to do. Granted, I could tell Atlanta wasn't even trying. As expected Atlanta soon got bored and the smaller girls sword grew less accurate, unable to keep up with Atlanta's speed. Looking up I noticed we had the entire camp gathered around us, yet unable to act as they were all in a line by the border. On a reflex I'd seen her do before, Atlanta held her hands up, forcing the water of the lake to rise as a shield in front of her and the flag. As it happened there were many gasps from the newbies of the camp.

With what look like very little effort, and a wave of Atlanta's hand, her water shield surged forward in a solid shape. Once it reached the younger girl her sword was knocked out of her hand instantly. Thankfully, she herself was not harmed, just a little shocked. As Atlanta then disarmed her second Sword with Riptide, I went forward and grabbed the flag. As my hand grasped the pole the fabric rippled and Hermes' Caduceus on appeared the flag with a blue background. My entire team cheered Loudly, running though the borders to meet us.

"The Blue team wins!" Chiron announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

We'd Won the game!

Upon turning around I pulled Atlanta, who was stood behind me, into a hug. As she hugged back, my arm wrapped around her waist tightened and I picked her up slightly, causing her to laugh. I think it's safe to say I'm glad I came back.


	6. How are you so calm?

-**Luke P.O.V-**

**Upon turning around I pulled Atlanta, who was stood behind me, into a hug. As she hugged back, my arms wrapped around her waist tightened and I picked her up slightly, causing her to laugh. I think it's safe to say I'm glad I came back. **

Just before the camp fire began it was rather depressing, but of course understandable. Given the war we were burning shrines, then doing the fire. There were a few single shrines for the known campers, the ones everyone knew, and a whole camp shrine. One for both camps. All together there was around eight shrines.

"Tyson, the Cyclops. Son of Poseidon." Chiron announced loudly, standing in front of a green shrine with a silver trident on.

Chiron glanced around and found Atlanta, who was stood with Grover. As they shared a looked she stepped forward. Judging from her expression she was holding back tears. I couldn't imagine losing someone you were that close too, as close as Tyson and Atlanta were.

She took the burning embers from Chiron grip and walked solemnly towards the shrine. I took a glance at the beach, just visible through the trees, and did a double take. Right there, leaning against a tree, was Poseidon. He was clearly unnoticed by everyone else. The Sea God was watching both Tysons' Shrine and Atlanta, an unreadable expression on his face. Turning my gaze back to the scene in front of me, I watched as Atlanta lowered the flames.

"Goodbye, brother." She whispered, and the fire reached the fabric, setting it alight.

-_Atlanta P.O.V-_

Setting Tysons' shrine alight was the finality of it all. My brother, my baby brother, was gone. As I lit the fabric I knew my father was here, I could feel him. In his presence I always felt my pull to the ocean strengthen, and it had done massively. However, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Tyson death wasn't my fault, I knew that, but Dad reminded me of Tyson on so many levels it hurt. Stifling a sob I moved to stand back with Grover.

-_Two hours later-_

I was sat in-between Nico and Jason watching the campfire, listening to Chiron tell us about one of Hephaestus' traps for Ares and Aphrodite. It was getting late and soon enough, once the stories ended, Chiron would send us all to sleep. I knew I wouldn't sleep though, given the events of today.

"...And that Demigods, is why you should never cheat on the God of Forges." Chiron concluded with a light smile.

The story was rather amusing I'll admit, I just wasn't in the mood. But just before we all turned and headed to our cabins Chiron spoke up once more.

"In two days, on Sunday, there shall be a trip to Olympus. For those who don't know we do this every year and recent events will not change that. More information will be posted on the notice board tomorrow. Goodnight, campers"

I happened to glanced at Luke, who looked rather depressed. Well, I don't suppose I'd want to go to a place I'd tried to destroy either.

-Time Jump: Next Day -

After breakfast I wandered over to the strawberry fields, it was quiet there and I liked it. The strawberry field's were lush and lively, the sun beating down with moderate temperature, giving the strawberries a bright, red glow that radiates flavour and health. The Demeter and Dionysus kids worked together to grow the strawberries. They're usually on sale during spring, as the strawberries are grown to fund camp half blood. Even though they are funded by only the gods they do have expenses.

I been sat in a patch, absent of Satyr's and their reed pipes for around twenty-minutes before anyone came. As I heard footsteps I glanced up, and standing above me was Thalia.

She gave a small smile, "The hunts back."

I snorted, indicating to her, "I never would've guessed."

Rolling her eyes, she announced, "Also Luke's looking for you, says he has something for you or sommet."

I nodded and stood.

As I moved to exit the fields Thalia grabbed my arm, and upon turning to face her, her electric blue eyes defused some.

"You know, Atlanta, that if you want to talk you can come to me, right?"

I smiled and nodded.

Letting me go it then went silent for a while, causing her to shuffle on her feet awkwardly. Then without a word she walked off. Same old Thalia. With an eye roll I wandered out of the patch to find Luke.

I found the Son of Hermes ten minutes later outside his cabin. It was the oldest and the most worn-looking of the cabins; this is due to its former use as a home for all unclaimed demigods, as well as the children of the minor gods. After I made the gods swear on the River Styx that they would claim their children at the age of thirteen, only the Hermes and under-aged unclaimed campers lived there. Out of all the cabins, number eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on _old_. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it - a caduceus.

Wandering over to him he smiled, which I returned. "Thalia said you were looking for me?"

"Yeah, come in a sec."

As I walked in the Hermes' cabin I noticed it was still rather cramped. There was still a few sleeping bags on the floor, however not as many as when I was last here, which was a relief. Following Luke through the cabin I noticed that the majority on Hermes' kids had sharp noses, upturned eyebrows and mischievous smiles.

Walking over to a bunk Luke opened the chestier draw that was next to it, reaching in he then pulled out something oddly familiar.

"I stole it off Kampe years ago, I figured you should have it back." He stated, handing me the object.

I was slightly in shock. Honestly, I never expected to get this back, no matter how much it meant to me. I was hit with two specific emotions as it was placed in my palm: sadness, and joy, an odd combination.

"But I thought it was lost in the Labyrinth." I said looking up at him.

He shook his head, "Nope, Kampe took it as a spoil of war, it was never lost."

Glancing down at the wrist-watch shield Tyson had made me all those years ago I smiled, "Thank you."

"No Problem."

As I turned my arm over to place the watch on my wrist, Luke spoke. "Here, let me?"

I nodded.

Taking the watch back off me I held out my arm. Silently he wrapped the leather strap around my skin. I noticed his hands were rather soft, and overly warm. As he clasped the tiny buckle shut his fingers brushed the underside of my wrist, causing me to shudder slightly. I cursed my teenage hormones when he noticed this, with a smirk to boot.

Rolling my eyes I spoke, "Have you talk to Annabeth lately?"

"No, not since last time."

I hummed, this was always the problem. Whenever Annabeth went onto Olympus the only time you ever spoke to her was when she had time, and she had to call. Honestly, it was rather annoying.

Glancing at Luke I noticed his normally confident, mischievous smile had a slight crinkle too it. I knew he was worried. It was rather odd I suppose, how well I could read him considering the fact I barely knew him. There was a reason though, and it wasn't just him, I could do it with everyone I've met. It was simple really; because of my father's unpredictable nature I have a sort of Limited Clairvoyance, that, mix with ADHD and Demigod instincts, meant the ability to read people exceptionally well.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Atlanta." I rose an eyebrow, and seeing I wasn't about to drop the subject he studied me, like debating if I could be trusted enough, "Don't you think Annabeth seems more happier on Olympus than here with us?"

"I suppose, but it is Olympus, generally people are smiling. Besides she is doing something she loves. She'd obviously be happy." I replied reasonably, yet I did see his point.

Luke studied me once more, though I could tell this was different. After a few second he spoke up, both accusing and curious. "Question: How are you so calm around me, given our past?"

I thought about that for a moment. I suppose he had a right to know. Given Luke's return I hadn't held anything against him, or seemed like I had. Gods, I'd even defended him. But don't get me wrong, the urge to run him through with my sword was still there. The past doesn't heal that quickly. Though I wouldn't act upon it if it wasn't necessary, besides it was probably me being paranoid, for I did still get nightmare about the Luke-Kronos situation. I didn't trust him fully, but nor did I see him as a danger. It would take time for wounds to fully heal, but somehow I was sure they would eventually.

"Honestly? Well, I suppose it's the fact that I don't see you as big as a threat anymore, not now Kronos isn't around. You've made it clear where you stand now. I haven't fully forgiven you, the scars are still there, but I don't hold anything major against you." I replied emotionless, looking directly in his eyes.

He nodded, understanding my reasons.

At that moment Connor and Travis, who'd forgiven Luke instantly, wandered into the cabin, smiling mischievously and eyes twinkling. They where chatting in hushed tones, and upon spotting us the pair trotted over.

"Ready, Luke?" Travis asked, an excitement in his voice.

"Hades, yes." Luke smirked. With a sigh I rolled my eyes at them. Then turning to me, eyes twinkling, he spoke, "I wouldn't go near the Strawberry fields within the next hour, for your own pride"

With a wink, Luke then turned, The Strolls at his heel, and headed out the cabin door. Of course, the Hermes kids always pranked the camp. Gods, what were they up to now?


	7. Hit with another hair-spray can

**-Atlanta P.O.V-**

**With a wink, Luke then turned, The Strolls at his heel, and headed out the cabin door. Of course, the Hermes kids always pranked the camp. Gods, what were they up to now?**

-Luke P.O.V-

It was fairly easy to manipulate the satyrs' reed pipes.

First we obviously had to get to them, which in itself was also beyond easy. As the satyrs were busy with Dionysus ridiculous requests, via Iris message, they didn't notice Conner and Travis steal their reeds. We'd return them unharmed later, we weren't that cruel to steal something that personal forever. Anyway, because of this they would then be forced to use spare reeds, which were locked in a chest kept in the Attic of the Big House, which thankfully was empty. Chiron was teaching Archery while Dionysus had taken a trip to Olympus, giving me free reign.

I snuck into the Big house unnoticed and headed straight to the attic. It was just as creepy as I remembered; cultured and cramped, smelling of in-salts. The chair where The Oracle's body was formerly placed was covered in cobwebs and rags, still emitting the perfume smell. Glancing around I saw many different objects; One of Ladon's claws, Aphrodites' Scarf, and Leroy's sword hilt. Glancing up along the walls I saw along the shelves a stuffed Hydra head, Kampes' broken Scimitars, and a pair of fuzzy dice that Gus, son of Hermes, stole from Chrysaor's Honda Civic. Then, stacked on a doubled-cupboard, were four dented shields, along with pickled heads in jars from various monsters.

Shifting my gaze too in front of the Oracles former chair I saw the chest. It was old and the wood was growing mold, as well as seeping a horrid woodland stank. Walking over to it I saw it was padlocked, yet as I child of Hermes I had my ways. Using the ability of Lock Intuition I could identify any curses or traps placed on locks. If I concentrated hard enough, I could deactivate them. Thankfully, this lock was clean.

I could also magically sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock I touched, and was able to make it unlock. If I concentrated enough, I could unlock it telekinetically. To me it was a weird ability, and I didn't really like using or advertising it, yet it was useful. Doing just that I made the lock fall to the ground with a stare. Then, smirking to myself, I pulled an 'Hermes Endless Bag' out from my side pocket and piled in the reed pipes.

Firstly cleaning up after myself, making it look oblivious to an intruder, I then darted out of the building. Unseen I meet The Stolls around the back of our cabin, which thankfully was fairly close to The Big House. Quickly, and almost silently, we did what was needed. Once we'd completed the hardest part, Conner then took the Pipes back to the chest.

It was an hour later when we knew the Pipes had been used. Given the commotion near the strawberry fields, it was fairly obvious to us. And just because the satyrs played there pipes when the Ares and Aphrodite cabins' were close by made everything even better.

When the pipes got played it froze the satyr in his place, also charming the closest girl to walk over to them. Once directly stood in front of said player, it trapped them too. The only way to move was to kiss the satyr on the cheek. Given the Ares cabins' girl were all about violence and would rather punch the satyr, it was amusing to see them grimace as they did what was required. However, the Aphrodite cabin were a different story. Given the Girls' were all about standards, and the satyrs became a mess when they were around, it took considerably longer, and was far more amusing.

-_Two hours later-_

At the moment we were in The Big House once more, being 'scolded' by Chiron. It didn't really work, though. Judging from the twitch of his mouth he was rather amused himself. However, just as he was getting to the heat of the point, removing our desert privilege, Atlanta came rushing in.

Eyes flickering to the scene in front of her, her mouth twitched upwards, "Chiron, there's a fight between Drew and Piper again."

Chiron sighed, "Can't you sort it out, Atlanta?"

The Daughter of Poseidon scowled, "I am not getting hit with another hair-spray can."

A chuckled escaped Travis, but a glare from Atlanta soon quietened him. Chiron signed once more, running his hand over his face in desperation. I wouldn't want to go near the Aphrodites cabin with a girl fight ensue either.

"Very well."

With a side glance at us Chiron trotted off out The Big House. Once he was out of earshot Travis and Connor high-fived each other, thankful for coming out of this punishment free.

"Thanks, Atlanta." Conner shouted as the pair shot outside.

"As always."

I rose an eyebrow at her reply. She'd clearly been the distraction toward Chiron Travis was talking about. Meeting eye contact with me I shot Atlanta a smug smile. Then, throwing my arm around her shoulder, I directed us out into the camp.

"So, fancy a spar?"

She groaned, causing me to laugh.

-_Half an hour later-_

Atlanta was an expert swordsman, possibly the best demigod swordsman at Camp Half-Blood during the time she'd spent here, surpassing even the Ares and Athena demigods. Therefore, I have no doubt she would have won at least once if it wasn't for my extended knowledge.

At the moment she was pinned to a dummy, my knife at her throat.

"You're doing to again, Atlanta." I mused. Breathing heavily she rose an eyebrow. "Your leg, you keep moving it and giving me the upper hand."

"I can't help it. It has never been pointed out till now, it's a reflex."

Stepping back from her I nodded, it was logical. As she opened her mouth to speak again Thalia came over to us, sword in hand. She still had her spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her Death over Barbie T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head. Still, she was my little sister. My little man hating sister.

"Atlanta, shall we?" Raising an eyebrow in challenge.

A smirk crossed Atlanta face, "So you can lose again? Sure thing, Thals."

Instantly the two went for each other. And Hard. Both being driven by strong determination. It was similar to Atlanta fight with Jason, though this was merely sword based, no powers. Thalia was striking blows fiercely and I briefly wondered how Atlanta was holding her own against Thalia, then again looking at the Daughter of Poseidon she fought like a demon herself. At the moment they were pretty much on even footing, and honestly, I couldn't believe the speed of their sword fighting.

As Thalia was about to hit a fierce blow I saw two possible outcome: One, Atlanta will move her leg and block, giving an opportunity for Daughter of Zeus to disarm her. Or Two, She won't move her leg, giving herself the upper hand and a chance to knock the sword from Thalia.

Yet I knew it before it came. Atlanta was about to move her leg. I could see it though my ADHD. Therefore, shooting forward as she raised to meet her sword with Thalia's, I grip her hip, holding her leg still. She stiffened once more under my touch but never took her head from the fight. As her blade met Thalia she twisted downwards with her body weight, and as expected Thalia sword fell from her grip. Though to be fair Thalia partly dropped her sword, surprised by my action.

"Um?" She mumbled, clearly confused, looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

Atlanta moved her head to face me, which given our position became fairly close to my own. The Daughter of Poseidon rose an eyebrow at me.

"You were going to do it again." Indicating my point I gave her hip a light squeeze, causing her to blush.

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence where we gazed at each other. It was then that I noticed, given our closeness, that her green eyes also had tiny flecks of blue and grey in them, it was rather enchanting. Her midnight black hair, that was still partly under Aphrodites control, was slightly messy given our training, and she had strands falling across her face. Looking at her properly, I took account to the fact she really was beautiful.

Thalia coughed, gaining both of our attentions, yet my grip never faltered. Looking at the spiky black haired girl she rose an eyebrow at us, and Atlanta stepped away from me, causing my hand to fall.

"Well, that was fun." Zeus' daughter stated sarcastically.

Atlanta laughed, "Told you you'd lose, Thals"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Jackson. See you both later?"

Without waiting for an answer she walked off, casting us a questionable look as she left.

It was then that I noticed a materializing image form, and familiar words asking for a drachma. I glanced at Atlanta, who fished one from her pocket. Passing it to me I threw it towards the mist.


	8. Didn't make him imperfect

-**Luke P.O.V-**

**It was then that I noticed a materializing image form, and familiar words asking for a drachma. I glanced at Atlanta, who fished one from her pocket. Passing it to me I threw it towards the mist.**

-Atlanta P.O.V-

As the image of Annabeth formed I moved back to sit on a rock, still in view of the message. Once the details were defined I noticed she was inside Athenas' temple. I'd never been inside it myself, however from what I could see it was obvious. Also, the fact I could see the Goddess in the background was the highly big give away.

"Hey, Guys." She greeted, eyes flickering over us.

"Hey, Annie."

At the sound of Luke's voice Athena twitched in the background. She was clearly not happy with him. Understandable.

"Hey, Atlanta."

I smiled.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Nope. I never was, just irritated."

"Good." She smiled, "Oh, I heard the camp is coming to Olympus tomorrow?"

We both nodded.

"Really?" Her eyes flickered to Luke, her concern evident. She was clearly thinking along the line that I was; He'd be worried. He did attack the Gods and their home, and now he was going to it.

"Anyway, how is everyone, what have I missed?"

"Nothing much. We won capture the flag." I replied, almost amused by her joy at the new.

"Good. I hated the hunters symbol." She scowled.

Luke huffed in agreement.

"Hey, when you come to Olympus you both must come see me."

Once we agreed to meet up with her, Athena called her back to work. I personally think was because the Goddess didn't particularly like either Me or Luke. Looking back, it was probably us both. She was rather judgey.

"What time are we even going to Olympus?" Luke asked, heading toward the pavilion.

I shrugged, "Chiron said I'd be on the notice board."

He nodded.

We walked in a comfortable silence, passing the arena. We were about two minutes away from the pavilion when Clarisse and Hannah, the girl who called me a traitor, bumped into us.

"Princess Prissy." Clarisse greeted.

I rolled my eyes, "Clarisse."

Hannah shot me a glare, which was gladly returned. I honestly couldn't stand her at all. Her words were still fresh in my mind, severely irritating me. Honestly, how could anyone believe I'd betray the camp? Gods, I grew up here. Not to mention the obvious; my fatal flaw was loyalty.

"Have you seen the notice board?" Clarisse asked.

"No, you?"

"Nope. No point anyway, we all know we'll have to at The Big House ridiculously early."

I snorted in agreement.

Given I'd never been to Olympus with the camp as a 'trip' and I wasn't sure what to expect, what did you do there? Just walk around? Jeez, how fun. As we entered the pavilion I walked over to the notice board, the three following closely behind me. There was lots of notes and rules taped to the board; rules for the camp, and the 'don't awaken Nico' rule I added; when the strawberry fields were open, and who could buy them, as well as other campers notes. However, cramped in the right-hand corner, I found the notice Chiron was talking of. The notice was written in Greek, and therefore easily countered my dyslexia.

"_Campers,_

_On Sunday the 19th December we shall be taking a camp trip to Olympus. Given this is a group effort every camper is required to come, there will be no exceptions. Each cabin should be ready by 6:30 and at the big house by 6:45. Anyone who is late shall have their dessert privileges removed immediately__._

_Please remember that no magical weapons are to be brought, no pranks are to be played, and above all no insulting the Gods. Everyone is to be presentable and no armor is to be worn. *Hint: Ares Cabin*_

_Good Day,_

_Your Camp Leader, Chiron."_

"Well, the Aphrodite cabin are going to be furious. No beauty sleep." Hannah snorted.

Despite not being her biggest fan I cracked a smile.

As we each began to move to our respected tables, Luke's wrist caught mine. In silence he pulled me towards the Hermes table. Chiron gave us another look, yet for a second time it was ignored.

Lunch wasn't that bad, actually it was rather funny. Sophie, a daughter of Hermes, was teaching an unclaimed boy how to play poker. Gods, I hope he didn't have any money on him. As well as that I got to hear of some of the old Pranks from past Hermes kids, the ones from centuries ago that were famous within the cabin. I don't think I'd laughed so much since the end of the war.

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur. Though the best part was beating Luke on the climbing wall. Given he could now kick my arse at sword fighting, though Chiron would see his techniques as cheating, I was happy to kick his on the climbing wall. Also I got the record time out of the entire camp, so all in all I beat Luke and Clarisse.

Archery wasn't fun, well hitting Hannah with my arrow was. Not that I meant to hit her. I just have really bad aim with bows and arrows. In fact she had to be sent to the infirmary. On the bright side now she'd stop the rubbish about me being a traitor, she may even lay off Luke.

I also got to know The Son of Hermes a little better myself. Given half the camp weren't his biggest fan he didn't have many people he knew well to talk too, so that left me. I found out his favorite band was Green Day, he'd gotten into it from Thalia, and his favorite food was Pizza and sausage. He preferred the Minor Gods/Goddess too the Olympians, his favorite film was transformers, and had a childhood crush on Alexa Vega (The Girl from Spy Kids).

At the moment I was at the campfire, sitting with Nico, Luke, Hazel and Butch. Camp Jupiter had gone home earlier today, however Hazel and Jason opted to stay for two more weeks. Jason to spend time with Piper, and Hazel for Nico.

As no one had anything interesting to share it left Chiron to talk. He was telling us of Artemis and Orion, from beginning to end. I was only partly listening, but I caught bits.

"Orion was a Giant of the Aegean Island who was a close companion of Artemis..."

Losing my attention my eyes averted, wandering over to the forests. From the stump I was sat upon I could see Mrs. O'Leary chewing on an old shield. I smiled as she caught my gaze and gave a loud bark as a 'hello'.

"...The pair hunted together on the islands of Delos and Krete..."

It was at this point I wondered where Blackjack was, I hadn't seen him in a while. I'd have to check the stables later, take some doughnuts and sugar cubes with me. Blackjack and Mrs O'Leary didn't really get on. Given she was a hell hound and Blackjack was on a ship with them, he wasn't her biggest fan. To Mrs O'Leary, blackjack just wasn't big enough to play with.

"...where Orion was felled by a giant scorpion..."

Then I wonder how Blackjack would react if he saw Luke. I mean, it was his ship the Pegasus was trapped on. Then again Blackjack was pretty forgiving, and he wasn't harmed on the ship, just held. I think all Luke would have to do was apologize.

"...Artemis was sadden at his death.."

Glancing at Luke I could help but agree with what Aphrodite said; He was rather handsome. From the fires' orange embers the light flickered along his face, illuminating it. His eyes looked a deep blue from the lack of lighting, yet the twinkle was still there. He had a light smile while listening to Chiron which made the fading scar just noticeable. Though I did disagree with The Goddess on one thing. The scar didn't make him imperfect. In fact I preferred it on him. Who wants perfect? Perfect is boring.

"...and therefore, Artemis transformed him into a constellation."

Luke glanced sideways, catching my gaze. My eyes lingered on his face for a few more seconds before I looked away. As Chiron dismissed us I could feel his eyes on me, etching into my skin.

It was a few hour later when I found myself on the jetty that led from my cabin. I'd been sat here for a while now, my legs dangling in the later. I laid back, resting against the wood, and began identifying the constellations. I looked around and found my favorite: Zoe. It was after a few minutes when I felt a shift in the water and something nuzzle my knee. Sitting back up I saw what it was. It was Rainbow, the Hippocampus. Reaching forward I petted his nose, as I did he began to nuzzle by palm. Gazing at Tyson's old friend I was his with a wave of sorrow. Upon noticing this Rainbow gave a small whine. Even without the translation in my mind I would of understood.

"I know. I miss him, too." I whispered.

He whined again, placing his head in my lap. I rested my hand on his main, comforting us both. Every now and again I felt the Hippocampus shift, likely to get more relaxed, and it was after ten minutes when the weight of his head fell fully against me. It wasn't uncomfortable, just a little heavy. Glancing down at Rainbow I noticed he'd fallen asleep. Given the Hippocampus looked extremely peaceful I stayed unmoving where I was. After a few more seconds I gave a small sigh. Then leaning down I rested my head on top of the sea creatures, falling asleep myself.


	9. The Godly Home

**Atlanta P.O.V-**

**After a few more seconds I gave a small sigh. Then leaning down I rested my head on top of the sea creatures, falling asleep myself. **

-Luke P.O.V-

Surprisingly the whole of my Cabin awoke in time to get breakfast and be at The Big House on time. Even the Aphrodite cabin was on time, though they did look rather annoyed at the early hours. Atlanta came in last, and I noticed her demigod scent was stronger than usual. Actually I think everyone did. It sort of hit us all as she entered the room, and I found it rather nice.

Chiron trotted into the house, a small smile along his face, "Good, you are all here. Right, I what you too get into groups of fifteen, then aboard a van. Quick, quick"

Given the majority of the campers had gone home, that this was only the year rounders', there were only around four small vans. And they all had Delphi's Strawberry Service written on the side.

The ride there was rather loud. However, given we were with most of my siblings it was expected. Sophie had successfully conned the money out of the unclaimed boy, now she was going up against Conner. Watching over them Travis and Clark were betting to see who'd win. I, myself, didn't get involved. Honestly, I was nervous. I didn't particularly want to go to Olympus ever again.

It was around an hour and a half later when we arrived. We crowded into the Empire State Building's lobby one van at a time. Upon seeing us the guard at the front desk fumbled around his desk for a key card, handing it to Chiron without a word. The first van went up first, being told to wait by the elevator. Given our van was last to arrive, thanks to Clark, we were the last group to go up. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Chiron slipped the key into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that read '600'.

Chiron pressed it and we waited, and waited. The elevator was playing 'Hey, Micky' and I briefly wondered why Apollo chose to play rather old songs. Finally it stopped, and the doors opened up. As I stepped out my mind froze. Looking around at the Olympus that Annabeth had built I was so proud.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered in snow. Yet the snow wasn't normal mortal snow, no, this was so bright it actually hurt my eyes, yet it was beautiful. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces -a city of mansions- three had golden coloured columned porticos, eleven had silver, and the rest were white stone, along with the same coloured gilded terraces and bronze brazier glowing with embers the colour of Hestias' hearth, of a thousand fires.

Chiron announced that our first stop would be the throne room, then after that we could split up into smaller groups. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the dazzling snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rose bushes. I could make out an open-air market filled with colourful tents, a white marble amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was similar too before Kronos and me destroyed it, but the noticeable differences were amazing. And there were many statues. It was new, clean and colourful, a mixture of how Athens looked twenty-five hundred years ago, mixed with the modern today.

Everyone's trip though the rebuilding Olympus was a daze. Yes, some temples weren't finished, but what was completed was fantastic. The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in a golden park while a small crowd gathered -satyrs and naiads and a bunch of Minor Gods and Goddesses. Everything was rather festive.

As we climbed the main road, towards the biggest palace directly on the mountains peak, my nerves caught up with me. We reached steps that led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room.

Upon entering I wanted to turn back straight away. Granted not all the Gods were in there, but it was still awkward for me. Glancing around I noticed there were fourteen thrones and not twelve, clearly Hades and Hestia were apart of the council now. Something about that made me assume Atlanta was involved. I shifted uncomfortably and glanced up at that the Deities. Sitting in front of us was Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Apollo, Hestia and Ares.

Given the amount of us, even though it was just the year rounders', they understood we couldn't all bow, because of this Chiron keeled and we nodded in greeting. While looking around at Annabeth's transformation of the Throne Room, I accidentally caught Apollo's eye. The Sun God looked at me for a fraction of a second, his face blank, before giving me a light smile. Eyes passing over me they landed on Atlanta, who was stood next to me. At her sight his smile brighten considerably, and something about that annoyed me, but I didn't react.

As Chiron and Zeus shared a conversation about where we were allowed and not allowed to go, I began to feel irritable. Everyone's eyes were on me. Well, everyone except Zeus, who was both talking to Chiron and deliberately avoiding me, and Poseidon, who was watching Atlanta, who was avoiding him. Given the stares from the other four super-sized Gods I began to twitch uncomfortably. Noticing this Atlanta took a step closer to me, linking her fingers though mine. The action calmed me and returning the grip I relaxed noticeably.

Her hands were warm and felt quite nice. Her grip in mine was comfortable and matched. She had thin fingers, but not bony, and they threaded loosely though mine. Her skin was soft despite the fact demigod hands usually grew hard from the holding of swords. However, the thing I like the most was the warmth. Given the hole hosting Kronos issue my skin temperature was higher than usual, some type of side affect, but hers felt right.

Once Chiron and Zeus had finished their conversation we were dismissed, free to walk Olympus, apart from where construction was taking place. Everyone was told to stay in groups of four, but given Chiron knew we were going to meet Annabeth he let me and Atlanta go alone.

We pulled up outside Athena's temple soon after, the place where Annabeth was most likely to be. There was a moment of hesitation when neither of us wanted to knock, it's not like the Goddess was either of our biggest fans. However, we were lucky when Annabeth opened the buildings door.

"Hey." She smiled, moving forward to hug us both. "So, let go to the Park."

Smiling I agreed, and that's where we headed. I saw Annabeth cast a side glance at our interlocked hands, but she didn't comment.

"So, how's being an architect?" Atlanta asked.

Annabeth beamed, "It's great. I love it up here."

Atlanta hummed.

"Is anything else new at camp? Have I missed anything other than capture the flag?"

"The hunts back. Only till Thursday though, so they won't be able to play the next day." Atlanta replied.

"Ah, that's good"

"Yeah."

A moment of silence fell as we entered the golden park, giving us time to admire it.

"How much longer will you be up here?" I asked, ignoring the glances from the minor Gods near by.

Annie scrunched her eyebrows, "Not sure yet. No longer than a week or so, I'm almost done."

She seemed kind of sad. Though I suppose she would, given this was her dream and it was coming to a close.

"I've gotten to know more of the Gods better too, there actually nicer than you think."

"Really, anyone in particular?" I asked suggestively, a small smirk playing.

Annabeth choked on air, "Who told you?"

"What!" Atlanta exclaimed.

Annie smiled, "Just kidding. No, Luke, not like that."

I nodded, amused by Atlanta reaction.

"My mother didn't want me to meet you both today." Annabeth stated, her tone undetectable.

Atlanta made a noise at the back of her throat, like she was choking back a scoff. I had to restrain myself too.

"Really, why?" I asked, though I was already sure of the answer.

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably, "She..um, she thinks that you're a bad influence and you're distracting me with your return. She says it keeping me from achieving my potential. And she also thinks that.. um ..Atlanta it too dangerous to be around, given her fatal flaw. She thinks it could become an issue for me later in life, and that she's also a distraction."

This time Atlanta did scoff. "If it wasn't for my fatal flaw half of us wouldn't be here, and also you would of fallen into Tartarus alone. I'm not saying you couldn't of handled it yourself, I believe you could. But that doesn't remove the fact that the after-math would of been worse. So, excuse me for caring."

Annabeth sighed, "I know that. Trust me, Atlanta, I do. But maybe she has a point."

Gods, it was happening. I'd been told by Chiron that Annabeth and Atlanta could easily fall out. It began after they climbed out of Tartarus. They were stronger than ever when being together for long periods of time, like at camp, it was just when they hardly saw each other they got snappy.

"Well, maybe if you think she has a point, Athena should be telling you when too 'cut your losses', and not me." Atlanta snapped.

Annabeth sighed, "I never meant it like that."

"Guys. Can we not do this now?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

Both girls nodded.

It was after two hours of playing in the park like four year old's when Annabeth got called back. With a hug from me and Atlanta, she left. Both girls had apologized to each other beforehand. It was rather funny in the park, though. We gained many weird looks. Well, I suppose the sight of two seventeen year old demigoddess and a twenty-one year old demigod playing on a play-ground was rather odd, even for Olympus.

-Atlanta P.O.V-

After messing around on the golden swing set, and taking a walk around the fountains, we met up with Piper, Leo, Jason and Nico. We ended up just wandering around some more, admiring the rest of Annabeth's work. She really was brilliant at what she loved, this was fantastic.

Their group was slightly awkward, though. Leo was third wheeling for Piper and Jason, while Nico wasn't really speaking. I think the Son of Hephaestus was rather glad when we showed up. By the time it reached three o'clock we'd walked through the majority of the main Olympus. According to Chiron there were certain side road we weren't allowed to take.

At the moment we were watching the muses throwing a concert. Gods, it was fun. However, given no one had started on Luke all day I knew it was bound to happen at some point. And it did. We'd agreed to go and find Chiron, given we were hungry and there was a McDonald's close by back in the mortal realm. It was in a garden of olive trees and rosebushes when the minor God came over too Luke and myself. His was rather tall compared to me, around one ft. taller than Luke. He looked like a love god from one of my mom's 1980's rock album covers. He also had a few scars on his face and his shirt was unbuttoned way too low. I instantly knew who it was. It was Zethes.

"Well, if it isn't the little demigod traitor himself." Zethes said loudly, catching others near attentions'.

Luke didn't reply, but I felt him stiffen besides me.

"What? So superior now for hosting Kronos that you don't think you have the right to reply?" He asked, tone sour.

"Lord Zethes." Luke stated.

"Good. Now, answer me this. Why did you return, Godling? Huh? Oh, I know. Was it a favor from Kronos, a little reward for being his mongrel?"

Again Luke didn't reply.

I understood why. Nothing he could say would make a difference, this God was offended. I honestly thought most of this would be over by now, given the war with Gaea wasn't even a week ago.

"Personally, and I think most Gods would agree, is that you should of been thrown right into Tartar-"

"Enough, Zethes. Leave now!."

With a scowl at Hermes, who'd appeared behind us, Zethes reluctantly left. I could tell from Luke's face he was annoyed, well who wouldn't be. Hermes turned to face us, his expression emotionless.

"Luke-"

"It doesn't matter, dad."

And the Son of Hermes stalked off. Sighing, I made a move to follow him, but the God caught my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"Atlanta, please help him. I know it's hard given the limited trust he now has, but he is my Son. Help him." Hermes requested, his tone tiered.

"I will."

And I pulled from the grip carefully, following in Luke's path.

I found the blonde back in the lobby, just about to walk out the front double-doors. Jogging slightly I caught his wrist. Upon turning to face me he rose an eyebrow, face hard.

"Don't listen to him."

Luke huffed, "Easier said than done."

"Luke you did a bad thing, not everyone is going to trust you again, okay? But the people who matter will, in fact the majority already do. Besides he's just a God, Luke. He's no one important to you, is he?"

He looked at me for a while, taking in my words. Then slowly, as the seconds passed, a tiny smile began to grace his face.

Leaning down he kissed my left cheek, "I know. You're right. Thanks, Atlanta."

I gave a small smile, my cheeks beginning too gain a light blush. Then walking forward we exited the Empire State Building in silence.


	10. Luke blows

**-Atlanta P.O.V-**

**He looked at me for a while, taking in my words. Then slowly, as the seconds passed, a tiny smile began to grace his face.**

**Leaning down he kissed my left cheek, "I know. You're right. Thanks, Atlanta."**

**I gave a small smile, my cheeks beginning too gain a light blush. Then walking forward we exited the Empire State Building in silence.**

-Back at Camp.-

Everyone had been back at camp for around half an hour now. Everyone had gone to their cabins straight away, no one wanted to hang around the Big house. At the moment I was walking out of the Poseidon cabin, thinking about Annabeth. I really needed to work everything out with her. She was my best friend and while at camp, being around each other for long time periods, we were extremely close. But when I hardly saw her we got snappy. I'm not entirely sure what caused it, I don't think she knew either. I suppose I was just easy to anger now. Anyway, when she comes back I intend to get to the bottom of this rough patch, I missed her.

I wandered to the arena, the place I always go when I'm frustrated, in complete silence. As I arrived I saw many campers were here too. It was probably 9/10 of the camp. Well, we did just go to Olympus, sometimes it frustrated us that we couldn't see our Godly parents often, meaning when we did we grew emotional. Demigods hated being emotional.

Wandering over to the back end of the arena I nodded too a few campers. No one was speaking. Everyone was hacking fiercely at their dummy or partner. I sighed while making my way around everyone, trying not to get hit. As I arrived I noticed I wasn't the only one who preferred the back end of the arena. Sighing, I walked over towards the three training. It was Butch, Luke and a new camper, Lola, daughter of Hephaestus.

Luke looked the usual, camp shirt and jeans. However, his hair was a little messy from training and he was covered in a small layer of sweat, he also looked a little irritated, but other than that he was the same. Butch was still as bulky as ever with his shaved head, his face was shaped like a pile of bricks, and his rainbow tattoo on his biceps could be seen clearly from his Camp Half-Blood shirt. Lola was also in a camp shirt, cleaner than the other two showing she'd arrived today, she had a love heart shaped face and a small choppy brown bob. Despite being new at camp she looked pretty tough, also she seemed to be quite laid back and had a jokey manner about her. As I came in hearing range they were introducing themselves to her.

-_Luke P.O.V-_

Lola nodded as I finished and turned to Butch.

"Butch Mason, Son of Iris."

Lola choked. "Your mom is a rainbow goddess?"

"Got a problem with that?" Butch said.

"No, no," Lola replied. "Rainbows. Very macho."

"Butch is our best equestrian," Atlanta, who'd just arrived, said. "He gets along great with the pegasi."

"Rainbows, ponies," Lola muttered.

"I'm gonna knock you too the ground," Butch warned.

Butch always seemed to be very violent towards people like Leo, who ironically was Lola brother, and also towards Clovis, seen clearly at the last counselor meeting we had. He also seemed to be less than tolerant with Lola over Leo, who generally annoyed everyone, as she'd insulted him about being the son of Iris and his skill as an equestrian. Butch was a tough guy, but could be emotionally sensitive. Perhaps the nature of his mother was a soft spot of his as he wasn't usually so irritated. Ironically, his mother, Iris, now had a peaceful, non-violent attitude, and only attacks in self-defense.

With a nod to myself and Atlanta, a glare at Lola, Butch walked off, shoulders raising in irritation as he went.

"Er, Lola, Daughter of Hephaestus, this is Atlanta, Daughter of Poseidon." I announced.

"Pleasure." Lola mused, holding out her hand.

Atlanta took her grip, "You too."

Lola looked Atlanta up and down, clearly unimpressed. Amusement and annoyance fluttered across Atlantas' face as she rose an eyebrow in challenge, daring Lola too comment. She didn't. She merely nodded, a small smile crossing along her features at the Daughter of Poseidon.

I inwardly snorted. I understood Lola reaction, but that didn't mean I liked it. I personally thought this girl was too confident for her own good. She was rather outspoken. But I understood her facial expression as she looked at Atlanta.

The daughter of Poseidon didn't look particularly fierce standing there. You could tell she was strong, yes. You could tell she'd been through a lot, yes. But she didn't look particularly dangerous. She didn't look like much of a challenge.

Atlanta was rather small, not unnaturally so, but she wasn't average. She was around 5'4 and for a seventeen year old demigod, and a child of the big three, you'd expect taller. So, all in all she was small, and it was that that people noticed first. Because of her height people underestimated her. Also, her eyes had a slight wideness to them, making you unable to look away, yet they still held a small innocence. If you didn't know Atlanta personally that was the thing you saw first, innocence, giving another reason to underestimate her. However, if you looked far enough you could see past that, you could see the stormy seas that swirled in her. You could see the emotions behind them, the strength, danger and determination she held. Besides that she was extremely pretty, she had a certain aura, meaning people usually thought she was just a pretty thing too look at, that she wasn't much of a fighter. Because she was smaller than most, her eyes still held innocence, and she was a beautiful young women, she was underestimated.

But whoever doubted her was an idiot. Yes, it may be natural to judge, but whatever their assumption they were wrong. Atlanta shouldn't be underestimated because of how she looked. In fact it's because of how she looked you should be more cautious. Her smallness gave an advantage most don't have, both in life and fighting. Also her eyes, their innocence, could manipulate you into going easy, giving her a higher chance of ripping you apart. It's not like the advantage was much needed though, she was brilliant fighter. She was strong, fierce and unpredictable, just like the sea.

Also, the fact she was a Daughter of Poseidon should overlook her appearance completely. Just from hearing who her Godly Father was you'd know she'd be dangerous. You'd know how good she'd be. Don't get me wrong, she was definitely not perfect. But Atlanta had gained her temper from her father, making her somewhat short-tempered, and thus had trouble controlling her anger. As the Daughter of the Earth-shaker and God of Destruction, you can see the problems she could cause for you should you anger her. Poseidon was also known for having many personality's, something a lot of his children inherited. The Sea God was known for having a darker side. Annabeth had mention that Atlanta also had that side, that she could show a darker and more dangerous side of her in her personality.

She was the Demigod Daughter of Poseidon and was underestimated by appearance, and too me that was a joke. No one should underestimate Atlanta. She was who she was and she shouldn't be anything else. She was brave, a spirited natural leader, and was the strongest person I knew.

"Right. Well, I have to go. A girl called Piper is showing me around camp." Lola announced, a small smile to us.

We nodded in departure as she walked off.

-_Atlanta P.O.V-_

I wasn't keen on Lola. Honestly, she seemed too judgey for me. Giving a small head-shake I faced Luke, he too didn't look keen on the Daughter of Hephaestus either. Catching my eye I noticed Luke still looked rather put out, rather annoyed.

I sighed, "Luke, you're still thinking about it."

"I am not."

I rose an eyebrow.

Luke huffed, falling to sit on the grass, "I know I did a crap thing. I know some, or most, of the camper deaths during the Second Titan war were my fault. I know most people won't forgive me, but trust me Atlanta when I say I regret it."

Studding the Son of Hermes I noticed he looked uncomfortable. I understood he didn't like speaking of his time alongside Kronos, but I also understood the only way to let go was too talk. Luke hated to apologize, and I'd learned he only ever did when he felt immense guilt.

Sighing, I fell to the ground next to him, "Luke. I know you hate talking about it, but you need too."

I saw anger and irritation cross his features.

"Luke, I'm serious."

He huffed, taking out his knife and began picking the mud from his shoes.

I knew the only way to get him to talk was to anger him, at least irritate him. However, it was me that was getting angry. Didn't I have to right to know? Didn't he owe me an explanation? I was the one who watched my friends die. I was the one who had to fight without an opinion. His action caused me to fight in a war I never wanted any part of. His actions caused me pain, both emotional and physical. He had a choice to fight in the war, I didn't.

"Luke, for Gods sake, are you seriously just going to ignore me?" My tone came out cold and detached. It was that that caused him to finally look at me.

He narrowed his eyes, "What would you have me say? I've said all I can, Atlanta! Yes, I regret it. Yes, I'm sorry. Yes, if I could, I'd go back and change it. But I can't! I regret it so much, for Gods sake. I hate that I hurt Annabeth and Grover. I hate that my actions caused Thalia to join the hunters. I hate that My Father and Chiron became so disappointed in me. And I hate, most of all, everything I did too you, Atlanta.

You were a twelve year old kid, I was nineteen, and I basically ruined your childhood. You grew up in war because of me. All my old friends did. You were forced to do so much because of my actions and I loathe it. I caused you pain, Atlanta. I hate that you were accused of being the lightning theif, I hate that you had to enter the Sea of Monsters, I hate that you and Annabeth held up the sky, I hate that you, Grove and Annie had to enter the labyrinth and I hate that you had to enter the Styx. But most of all, I hate that it was because of me.

I'm sorry, Atlanta, for everything, but I can't change it. I'm sorry people died, children died. And I'm sorry for the damage caused too everyone. I regret my decision always, and I'll never forgive myself. But it's done."

Looking into Luke's eyes I saw the guilt and pain that had almost broken him. I saw clearly revulsion and animosity he was harboring toward himself. I saw the confident and cocky Luke finally give in. And what I saw in that moment was all I needed. His words rang loud and clear in my mind. It was in this moment, looking into the blue sparkling eyes, that I forgive Luke fully. Any and all lingering or buried resentment left me.

Reaching forward I placed my hand on his cheek, causing him to look up at me. He understood from my expression that I'd forgiven him now. He looked as though he felt better himself, like a weight had been lifted off him. We'd both accepted the actions of the past, we both could now move on. I ran two fingers along his fading scar, then dropped my hand back to my knee.

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company. Luke continued to pick the dirt from his shoes with a knife, while his other hand caught my own. As his fingers linked though mine, I smiled.

It was after a few minutes when Grover ran too us, panting. He looked a little shaken.

"Guys. Counselor meeting in the big house, now."

"What happened?" Luke asked, standing and pulling me up with him.

Grover spoke through ragged breaths, "Demigod. Near by school. Monsters there. Need her out. Tell you more in meeting."

We both nodded and headed for the big house. Grover ran off in the opposite direction, mumbling 'where's Clarisse, where's Clarisse' as he went.

I caught Luke's eyes as we ran and he gave a playful roll. I got what he meant immediately and amusement graced me. Never a quiet life, eh?

-_Luke P.O.V-_

I was thankful towards Atlanta. Thanks Gods she was so damn stubborn. If she wasn't I wouldn't of blown. I needed to say aloud how much I despised my past choices and she knew that. I'll admit, though only to myself, that I was rather embarrassed to have gone off on one like that. Honestly, it was a little shameful. But still, it really did need saying. I did begin to feel better. And then of course and another demigod issue came along. Gods, we never had a quiet life, did we?

At the moment all the head Counselors were sitting around the ping pong table. Zeus' Cabin was Jason Grace, Poseidons' was Atlanta, Demeters' Cabin was Katie Gardner, Ares' Cabin was Clarisse, Athenas' was Malcolm since Annabeth wasn't here, Apollos' Cabin was Will Solace, Hephaestus' Cabin was Leo Valdez, Aphrodites' Cabin was Piper McLean, Dionysus' Cabin was Pollux, Hades' Cabin was Nico di Angelo, Iris' Cabin was Butch, Hypnos' Cabin was Clovis, the Hecate Cabin was Lou Ellen and I was my cabins'.

Atlanta was sat at the head of the table, Grover too her left and Clarisse too her right. All eyes were on Chiron.

"Grover Cleveland High School, Himrod Street, Queens," Chiron stated. That was where the demigod was.

As we heard the name of the school, Dionysus began humming the 'Destiny sucks' song that the camp had made up. I couldn't help but crack a smile at the coincidence. Grover school, and Grover found it.

"Now, I know we don't usually do this for every camper. However, this demigod is said to be quite strong. Grover, please inform them." Chiron said, indicating to us.

Grove nodded, "Well, she is a Daughter of Aphrodite" -Lou Ellen huffed, clearly dismissing Chiron claim of the demigod being powerful. Piper threw a cup at him- "She has charm speak and it's fairly strong. Also, there is two monsters hovering over her."

"Which monsters?" Jason asked curiously.

"The Lamia and an Vrykolakas." Grover replied gravely.

We all knew of them of course. The Lamia was a vampiric demon which preyed on children. The Vrylolakas was an undead vampiric werewolf. The latter I'd say was definitely worse. Glancing around I saw many campers cringe at the names said.

"Why are they interested in her?" Piper asked neutrally.

It was Chiron who replied, "She is a strong child of Aphrodite, much like yourself, and gives off an aura. Grover has also described her as a fighter, as well as how your other siblings act. Clearly she's attracted them, but I'm unsure of how. She doesn't know she's a demigod, her scent alone wouldn't be strong enough yet."

"How old is she?" Atlanta questioned.

"16, I'd say. I couldn't get close, but I could tell she was around that age." Grover replied.

"Okay. Well, what are we going to do?" Butch asked.

"I suggest a few campers, no more than two or three, head out with Grover too the school and bring her here." Chiron stated, "She is clearly not safe where she is."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but no one wanted to do it themselves. It was Clarisse that spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Di Angelo should go." She said, indicating to Nico, "Prove he's really is apart of our camp."

Atlanta snorted, "Clarssie, shut up. He's apart of this camp as much as you are."

The Daughter of Ares shot Atlanta a glare, one that was gladly returned. "Fine. But...Luke should go. If he is in fact on our side he should get the girl. His first deed as part of the camp again."

"Fine." I responded.

Chiron reluctantly nodded. "Okay, then. Luke, who do you want to take?"

My eyes instantly flickered to Atlanta. Catching my gaze I asked a silent question. She nodded.

"Atlanta."

Chiron rose an eyebrow at her. The daughter of Poseidon nodded again, "Sure."

"Anyone else?" Grover asked.

"No, just you and Atlanta."

Grove nodded, sending me a small smile.

"Right, the three of you will set off tomorrow morning. It's getting rather late." Chiron stated.

Atlanta gave a rough noise, "She could be dead by tomorrow, Chiron."

He sighed, knowing full well she wouldn't drop this. "Atlan-"

"It was dark when I came to camp. Wasn't a problem then, why now?"

"Atla-"

"Chiron, I don't want my sister to die." Piper added, a fierce light in her eyes.

Eyes flickering between Pipers pleading yet intense gaze and Atlanta defiant and determined glare, he sighed in defeat.

"I shall see if Argus is awake."

-_Atlanta P.O.V-_

Twenty minutes later we were in the camp van heading for Queens. Argus wasn't too happy about driving at this time but he didn't speak, as always. Argus looked like a typical blond surfer dude, with the exception that he had a hundred blue eyes all over his body. The freaky thing was that he supposedly had one on his tongue; which was the main reason why he didn't talk much.

Argus was the one hundred-eyed security guard at Camp Half-Blood. Apparently he was created by Hera and was her servant. I remember hearing about how unhappy Argus was from Hera's disappearance; as Hera created Argus he was rather protective of her. I wasn't Hera biggest fan myself, therefore I didn't spend much time around Argus.

It would be quite a long ride but Argus was going pretty face and taking all the shortcuts, including crashing through gardens. I had told him to 'step on it', but I didn't think he'd take it literally. Honestly, it was sort of like being in the Grey sisters chariot.

As we turned a corner I slammed into Luke's shoulder, jolting me from my seat. His arm caught mine as I nearly fell on the floor from rebound. Glancing at the Son of Hermes he pulled me back onto my chair.

"Sorry." I muttered, and he shot me a smirk.

"Y'know, Atlanta, if you want to sit closer to me you can."

A small blush crossed my face, "Shut up."

He chuckled, "What? You don't have to pretend it was Argus' driving that made you move closer to me. I don't mind."

I heard Grover stifle a laugh from the corner. I'd been told by Thalia that when he wanted to be, Luke was a massive flirt. Despite the fact my blush grew I rolled my eyes, playing a smile of my own. "Y'know, Luke, if you want me to move closer to you again all you have to do is ask. Hints are useless to me."

Grover laughed again as Luke's smirk grew. The Son of Hermes leaned over, his lips placed at my ear. "Well, Atlanta, like you said, hints are useless. Just move closer to me, already. I want you too." He whispered, his tone husky and low.

I shivered as his breath hit my skin. Luke caught my movement but didn't comment, instead he moved back to his original position. Glancing at him he caught my gaze, his smirk grew as he noticed my blush. Before turning back around, he shot me a wink.

Grover, who'd heard exactly what he said from his satyr hearing, was in hysterics on the floor. I rolled my eyes and sat back, ignoring the chuckles from them both. I saw, through the corner of my eye, Argus crack a smile too.

When we finally arrived, around half seven, it was dark out. Grover Cleveland High School was a boarding school, meaning they'd likely be in some kind of dinner hall at the moment. Standing outside the School I realized just how big it was. It was massive, bigger than my old boarding school, Yancy. It was an old building though. The bricks were a dark brown and crumbling, but the windows and doors had an outer-layer of white, something that was more recent.

Glancing at Luke and Grover we each shared a look. Then, in silence, we pushed open the doors and went inside.


	11. Grover School

**Atlanta P.O.V-**

**Glancing at Luke and Grover we each shared a look. Then, in silence, we pushed open the doors and went inside.**

-_Luke P.O.V-_

The hallway was silent. The only noise I could hear was Grover sniffing for monsters. Atlanta had pulled Riptide out of her pocket but didn't uncap it. I could hear chatting from further down the hallway, it was all jumbled together, meaning there were groups of people. The voices were only faint though, we were obviously far away. Suddenly a door banged open, causing us all to jump. A rugged looking man came out and he spotted us instantly. I heard him click his fingers behind his back, trying to manipulate the mist. He was unknown to the fact it didn't work on us. I was surprised he didn't realize we were demigods straight away, then again he wasn't close enough to smell us yet.

The man had slightly battered clothing, like he'd just gotten out of a fight, he had mousy brown hair and dark brown, borderline black, eyes. He was also amazingly skinny, borderline ill. He was staring at us intensely, like we were his next meal. This was an Vrykolaka. His looked hairy, which I suppose wasn't a surprise, but the closer he got the more I noticed it. He was walking down the hallway, directly toward us. It was around thirty feet down the long hallway that he paused, sniffing. A sinister smile flickered across his face so fast that I almost missed it, his eyes on Atlanta. Dam, she was a child of Poseidon, her scent was stronger.

Hunger crossed his iris' as he kept his stare on Atlanta. A protective bubble rose inside me from the look she was being submitted too. He dare think of touching her. None of us moved as he gained on us, clearly he was still trying to keep up the pretense of a teacher.

Reaching us, eyes still on Atlanta, he spoke. "And what, children, are you doing out here?"

His voice was rough and husky, almost like a dogs bark. However, it had a lace too it, like from ancient times, like Dracula. I heard Grover sniff once more, then stifle a whimper.

"We got lost." I replied, quick thinking.

He rose a bushy eyebrow, "O'really?"

I nodded, "Yes. We needed air, sir, so we headed outside. After that, Grover here, ran off, he got curious of something down the road. Once we caught up with him we came back. But, you see, this building is so big, and we're new, that we got lost."

His dark eyes flickered to Grover, then back to Atlanta. "I see. Well, it's bad to run off, Children. I suppose I'll have to set a punishment."

As his sentence finished a cold, hard laugh erupted from his mouth. He threw his head back and a loud howl was emitted. We each backed up and pulled out our weapons, falling into a battle stance. Adrenaline and fear pumped though my veins has he faced us again.

Glaring at us he was now swell and had obtained a drum-like form, he had a ruddy complexion, and basically looked like fresh and gorged mixed with black blood. The only difference between the waxy looking man was his fury palms, which also had claws. His eyes glowed a burning orange, almost red, and when he hissed long fangs emerged from out his gums.

He dived for Grover, going for the meatiest first. Grove jumped out of the way, fumbling the get his reed pipes from his belt. The moonlight caught my sword from the window and created a glimmer throughout the room, catching this he then began hissing at me. Forgetting about Grover he dived. I held my sword upwards not backing down. As he came I swiftly swung, noticing this he retaliated backwards, making me miss my target. I still managed to chop off a few of his fingers though.

Grover ran for the Vrykolaka but the monster saw it coming. He swung back, flinging Grover down the hallway, smashing him into a locker. Grover laid unmoving on the floor. I heard Atlanta growl in annoyance and charge at the Vrykolaka, moving closer I did the same.

It was going fairly well. Me and Atlanta had the upper hand. However, I didn't anticipate him going for a jump. I'd completely forgotten the height they could reach. The Vrykolaka rose many feet in the air before shooting back down. His heavy body weight, along with gravity, almost had him smash into Atlanta, but she'd moved at the last second. However, from her quick movement she slipped on the newly waxed floor, and fell to the ground. Seeing this the Vrykolaka howled in triumph. I glanced around panicked. Grover was coming around slowly, muttering 'food' every few seconds, and Atlanta seemed to have broken her ankle but was alive, well, for now.

The Vrykolaka then jumped, intending to sink its teeth into Atlantas arm, but the bubble inside me grew. I wouldn't have her hurt. I gave a battle cry and charged. Crashing into the Vrykolaka's back at full force, I knocked him out the way. Once I knew he was away from Atlanta I sighed, however my victory was short lived.

I heard a growling noise, a heavy body on my front and fangs sink deep into my shoulder.

Atlanta screamed, "Luke!"

I couldn't reply. Pain erupted though my veins, almost like Greek fire shooting though every nerve. I felt like my soul was being ripped from my being. I ached everywhere. It was like someone had cut me open and poured bleach into my body. It felt like my blood was acid racing though my vains. I burned everywhere.

I wasn't sure how I did it, but I did. I pulled my mind from my body, numbing the majority of the pain. I needed to kill the Vrykolaka or I myself would die. As the fangs grew deeper and the pain stronger, I gripped the dagger in my waist-band. Roughly and sloppily I pulled it from its hold, accidentally cutting my side as I did. With a surprising amount of force I stabbed the Vrykolaka in his neck. Fangs pulled out from me and a strangled hiss was screeched. Then, as if he was confetti, he erupted into golden dust, materializing back in Tartarus.

I coughed harshly as the air cleared in front of me. The darkness now gone and the first thing I saw was Atlanta worried face. Reaching up I rang my knuckles along her cheek. She leaned into my touch and some of the worried left her face, but not all of it. I then heard footsteps from behind me, and Grover's face came into view. Reaching down the pair pulled me into a sitting position, propping me up against the wall for support. Glancing around I remembered where we were and why.

"Atlanta," I choked, "Go get the Demigod."

She shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving you."

I gave a small smile, "I'll be fine, Atlanta. Go and get her, Chiron's counting on us."

She scoffed, stating that she clearly didn't care about Chiron right now. Then glancing to my shoulder, her eyes widened.

"Grover, go get the girl. I'll stay with Luke."

"What?" Grover exclaimed, "No, you get the girl. What about the Lamia? I can't fight her. You can, Atlanta. I'll stay."

Atlanta hissed, "No. I'm not leaving him."

I felt a rush of happiness at Atlantas idiotic time to get protective. Reaching forward I ran my knuckle along her cheek again. Her gaze softened as she met mine.

"You need to go, Atlanta." I murmured.

She whined, "No."

"I have nectar in my bag, I'll give him some. You need to go get the Demigod, Atlanta." Grover said. Still, Atlanta didn't move. "Seriously, he'll be fine."

She turned her gaze on Grover and rose an eyebrow. "I promise, Atlanta."

"Fine."

Atlanta stood, and without looking back, ran down the hallway towards the noise.

-_Atlanta P.O.V-_

I headed towards the loudest part of the school, clearly that was where everyone was. My ankle was killing me but I still ran, well it was more of a gallop. As I got closer the voice grew louder and louder, there was clearly lots of people. Reaching the doors where the noise was being emitted I noticed there was music too. I didn't know the song, however I recognized the band: ACDC. Scrunching my brow I climbed the small steps and pushed open the oak wood.

I was slightly surprised. I was expecting a school dance or some unique assembly, instead I was meet with a large common room. It was a mixture of girl and boys, some in uniform, some in normal clothing, therefore I didn't stand out much. I'd say there was just over a hundred students in the room, and around three teachers, and one of those was not a real teacher. No one really noticed me as I made my way through the crowd, trying to find someone who I'd say was an Aphrodite child. Gods, this was harder than I thought it'd be.

I pushed past many different types of people, none of which stood out to me. Usually I could find Demigods rather easy, a lot of us could, but this room was too crowded. As I past one of the teachers I felt Riptide shift in my pocket, it grew heavier. I knew that she was Lamia. Also, once the mist cleared from my sight I saw how she really looked and it wasn't pretty. The Lamia had human legs, nothing out of the blue, that was until you reached the waist, it was snake skin. There was also a medium sized snake glued to her right forearm and her eyes burned a deep blood red.

I walked quickly and nonchalantly forward, eager to get away from her. As I moved I felt her gaze on me, it was like her eyes were burning into my skin. I cursed under my breath when I heard her sniff. Figuring the cat was out of the bag I saw that there was no point being subtle anymore. Pushing though many people I walked up to a sofa, near it was a girl changing the music from a laptop placed upon a glass coffee table.

Looking at her I got a vibe. She wasn't human. Well, she wasn't fully human I should say. She had light brown bouncy hair with flecks of dirty blonde, she had almond coloured eyes and was around 5'6. Grover was right, she looked around 16-17. I could tell what the satyr meant by she was a fighter. He didn't mean it in the sense of how me or Luke fought, he meant she was cautious, aware. She scanned the room before continuing talking to her friend, who surprise surprise was flirting with her. She also didn't look too into fashion like most of the Goddess children. Don't get me wrong she was dressed good, but not perfect. She was like Piper.

I watched as the Demigods eyes lifted to the Lamia. The monsters eyes grew cold, detached and hungry, while the girls grew calculating, curious and alert. I could tell she was confused at the Lamia, who she thought a teacher. Clearly the mist was still effecting the Demigod. The 'friend' she was talking too grew bored of her lack of attention and strutted away. Casually I walked over, leaning on the wall next to her. She glanced at me but otherwise didn't move or speak.

"She's weird that teacher, isn't she?" I said.

She glanced at me again, this time calculating, "Yeah, I suppose."

"What's you're name?" I asked politely.

She rose an eyebrow at me. Smiling slightly, I let the amusement cross my face, "I'm new."

"Oh. It's Chelsea."

I nodded.

"Yours?"

"Atlanta."

She nodded.

I wasn't exactly sure how to go around this. I couldn't exactly say to her 'Hey, you're a demigod. You're mother is Aphrodite. Now, follow me please.' could I? Pushing that aside I glanced around the room once more. The Lamia was getting closer.

As we stood there in silence another girl walked over to us. This one had a sandy blonde hair, around shoulder length, grey stormy wide eyes and a pointed look. Keeping my gazed fixed on her I couldn't help but be reminded of Annabeth. She moved and sat on the arm of the chair, never once taking her gaze from me. Despite the fact I felt obvious dislike from each girl, clearly directed at the other, I was curious as to why she came over. My curiosity didn't stem from the rivalry or whatever it was between the two, no, it was the fact her grey eyes were almost trying to read me.

"You seem...different." The grey eyed one stated, looking at me with a careful gaze.

I rose an eyebrow, "How do you mean?"

"I don't know. You just seem different. It's sort of like you're in the wrong place." She said, eyebrows scrunching, "No, not place. The wrong time."

There was two answers I could give too that. One: Technically I wasn't ''in time'', no demigod was. We were descended from ancient Greek beings, meaning we belonged in ancient Greece. And Two: I wasn't really in time like other mortals. Thanks too being exposed to Kronos' time bubble during the war, as well as getting my own personal bubbles, I'd been exposed to his time-y powers longer than any mortal ever, as a result time flew differently around me. I was out of time by, according to Athena, exactly 2.36 seconds.

"Really?" I replied, borderline amused.

She nodded confidently.

Chelsea scoffed, "Don't mind her. She's a weird one."

Narrowing my eyes, I questioned, "How?"

"She's called Demi, she knows everything about everything. When she doesn't understand something, she gets mad. When someone knows something she doesn't, she gets prideful. Like I said, she's weird." Chelsea mused.

I nodded in thought.

That sounded like Annabeth. That sounded like all Athenas' children in fact. Looking at the girl, Demi, I noticed that her eyes were identical to Athenas', like they were calculating a thousand different things at once. The automatic fan behind her moved, blowing against her back and making her hair go wild. It was then I was sure she was a demigod. She smelled like Athens' children; of new books and scrolls, also of a slight pinewood scent. Gods, how did Grover miss one?

It was then that all Hades broke loose.

Everyone, minus us three, began screaming in terror. The lights sparked brightly, then went out. I could hear in the darkness the sound of running, whimpers and doors slamming repeatedly. As the emergency light turned on everything was lit up red. I realized, judging from Chelsea strangled scream and Demi's frightened gasp, that the Lamia had taken form for the other two Demigods.

The Lamia hissed, "Well, well, well, look at that. I only expected two demigod's. Now I have three."

"What is it talking about?" Chelsea asked, picking up a fire poker. Yup, she was fighter.

"Demigod?" Demi questioned, her face shocked. Well, she obviously knew what they were.

The Lamia chuckled, a low and sinister sound.

"A demigod. You're a demigod?" Demi exclaimed, pointing at me.

Chelsea obviously had no idea what she meant and kept staring at the creature. I hissed at the Lamia as it took a step closer.

"Yes. Yes, I am, and you are too." I replied, reaching forward and gripping her wrist.

I pulled Demi off the sofa and ran for the door, dragging Chelsea along as we passed. As we raced out the fire exit, I heard the Lamia hissing and growling, clawing at the door, trying to get out. I ran down the hallway at top speed, my grip on them never faltering. There was no complaints from the pair as I pulled them further away from the monster. Coming to the place where Grover and Luke were, I stopped. Grover glanced at Demi and gasped. Oh, now he figures it out. Chelsea ripped her grip from me and took a step backwards.

"What the hell was that?" She questioned, glaring at Demi. "This is all your fault, isn't it?"

Demi scoffed, "How is it my fault?"

"Because you're weird." Chelsea exclaimed.

I sighed loudly, catching both their attention. Glancing at Grover I nodded, a small smirk crossing my face as I knew how this would end. Rolling his eyes he pulled down his pants, openly showing his hairy legs. Chelsea jumped, backing away a little more. Demi just gasped as she began to stare. I watched as conformation flashed through her eyes. She didn't really seem surprised. To be honest neither did Chelsea, she just seemed shocked. It was after a moment of silence that someone finally spoke.

"What am I?" Chelsea asked, voice almost timid.

"You're a demigod. Half human-half God. And so am I" Demi answered, voice sure.

Luke nodded, "Exactly."

"Daughter of whom, may I ask?" Demi questioned, eyes curious.

"Athena, Goddess of wisdom." Luke replied, her stormy greys brightened considerably.

"So, so, this is real? This is actually properly really real?" Chelsea asked, eye's still on Grover's legs.

"Yeah. You're the daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty." Grove confirmed.

Chelsea edged next to me, glancing up when she spoke, "Is that why I've always felt different? Because I-I'm a...demigod?"

"Yes. It's happened too all of us. We all feel different." I replied.

"Oh."

"Who are you the children of then?" Demi asked carefully.

"Oh, I'm not a demigod. I'm Grover, I'm a satyr, and Lord of the Wild."

"I'm Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, Messenger God and God of Thieves."

"Atlanta Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, God of the Sea, destruction, and the Earth-shaker."

They both nodded, clearly in shock. This was all happening to fast for them. As I heard a door smash open at the end of the hallway I felt it was about time for us to leave, glancing at Luke he felt the same.

"Run."

The rest turned without question, following in mine and Luke's wake. I could hear the Lamia running after us, gaining speed incredibly fast. We piled out of the Schools main doors and I could hear the Lamia not ten feet behind us. As we reached the gates, to where the camp van was parked, I swung the door open. Grover got in first, soon followed by Chelsea and Demi. Slamming it shut, me and Luke made it round to the other side, getting in ourselves.

Through the window I could see the Lamia about to pounced on the van, likely to rip it apart. Chelsea began panicking while Demi yelled for someone to do something. Glancing around the street I spotted a red fire hydrant. Focusing on the water inside I felt the familiar tug in the pit of my stomach. The whole thing exploded, firing water and metal toward the Lamia.

"Step on it, Argus."

And we shot forward.

-_Luke P.O.V-_

This was the second time Atlanta had told Argus to 'step on it' and hopefully it would be the last. The ride was just as bumpy as before. I sat in a corner with only Atlanta next to me, Grover sat near the front of the van with Chelsea and Demi, explaining what was going to happen. I noticed that Atlanta looked rather shaken. She kept glancing at the two girls, eyes full of concern. I sightly lightly and reach out, linking my fingers through hers. I don't know why but this always seemed to comfort us. Ever since Olympus Atlanta had become so important in my mind.

She returned the grip and glanced at me, the tiniest smile on her face. "Is your shoulder any better?"

"It's fine." She rose a disbelieving eyebrow, to which I rolled my eyes. "It still aches but it'll be gone by tomorrow."

"Good." Atlanta smiled.

A moment of silence passed, the only noise heard was the muttering up the front of the van and traffic.

"I'm glad you're okay, Luke."

Seeing the genuineness in her eyes I tightened my grip on her hand. "I'm glad you're okay too, Atlanta."

_-break line-_

It was nearly Eleven o'clock when we arrived back at camp. Atlanta had fallen asleep against my arm, Demi had fallen asleep against the window and Chelsea kept nodding off. We decided not to awaken them, instead Grover carried Demi and I carried Atlanta. My shoulder stung slightly at the extra weight but other than that I was fine. We walked through the borders of the camp and no one was awake, even the gold dragon was sleeping. The only building with lights on was the big house. In silence, the five of us wandered over. A couple of Harpies braced themselves in attack at us, clearly thinking us to be out of bed and breaking rules, but upon seeing Atlanta, who they were strangely loyal too, they retreated.

Grover walked in first, placing Demi down on the small sofa sitting in the corner. Turning around he made his way to the table and sat. Looking up at Chiron's confused expression he began to explain everything. We all followed his lead, Chelsea sat two seats down from Grover, and the furthest from Mr. D, while I sat down near Chiron, placing Atlanta comfortably on my lap. We were going to be here awhile.


End file.
